Hard Labor
by GrayceFayce
Summary: Tarrlok has captured the Avatar and her escape didn't go as planned. Now imprisoned by her foe Korra searches for a way out. Amon seeks a punishment for when the Avatar misbehaves and Korra has to deal with her punishment. Rated M. Amorra, Masami, past Makorra. [Not a dark romance.]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hard Labor **

**Rating: M (eventually will be) **

**Fandom: Legend of Korra **

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes: I really hope people like this, I am not very good at writing still so I am working on my grammar and flow as best I can. I ship this way too hard and couldn't resist! I would really like feedback if possible, whether it is grammatical errors, or something completely different like just saying you liked it, all is welcome! **

A soft sigh escaped Korra's lips as she broke her concentration, there was movement upstairs and the large metal box containing her didn't help her hear what was happening. All she knew is that something wasn't going as Tarrlok planned. She listened carefully, trying to figure out what was going on out there but there wasn't much to help, The box mimicked any sound that came from her but muffled all those surrounding her. As she stood up in that box, a sound reached her ears. What was it? She pressed an ear against the cold metal. "Foot steps" then silence something had to be wrong. The box erupted into a circuit for electricity, taking her by surprise as shocks ran up her body, making her completely stiff. The bright blue sparks and energy moving through the air was the last thing she recalled before passing out.

Blinking her eyes, she tried to lift her head but failed miserably. Not only had the electricity shocked her, but her body was trying to recover from the temporary paralysis. She swallowed hard as she tried to move her head, all a weak effort to explore her new surroundings; another cell much larger than the last one, but not as clean. The bits of sand and mud on the floor as well as the smell were not encouraging to her nose, and hopes.

Closing her eyes again, she couldn't help as a groan left her lips she tried to push herself up but didn't have the energy. Her eyes quickly shot open when hearing the sound of footsteps near by and she found herself weakly staring at a pair of dark boots that she hoped didn't belong to her foe. Tilting her head up, Korra groaned louder as she realized her thoughts were correct. She looked away as she closed her eyes, hoping he would be fast when taking her bending, her will, herself, once and for all. She knew that was his goal from the beginning; eradicate all bending from the world, including the Avatar.

He looked down at her with interest beaming behind that mask. Not only was he pleased with his lieutenant, but he was also pleased with the sight before him. The Avatar, not only on her knees in front of him, but too weak to give some smart rebuttal, or bend anything at him for him to dodge. She looked up at him with hatred within her eyes, as if resenting his existence, like he did. He slowly crouched down so his knees were by her face. Gently he picked up her head by her hair, and although she hated every second of it, it didn't hurt as much as it potentially could have. "Hello Avatar," he said politely, although their circumstances where not, "Are you going to behave? Or do we need to chi block you regularly?"

She thought he heard his words correctly but she couldn't believe it, not only was he asking if she would behave, but he wasn't taking her bending. She opened her eyes to look up into the blue depths behind the mask. "And behave means what exactly?" she grimaced as the words came out, unable to speak without pain rippling through her. She knew that her bending was on the line, as well as her care, but she needed to know what he required as 'behaving.'

He couldn't help but give a quiet chuckle at the question. "My dear Avatar, behaving; do I need to get a dictionary?" he chuckled again as his finger moved under her chin caressing that soft tanned skin of hers. That action of his was only causing her to become uncomfortable. "Behaving: no bending, no smart comments, obedience," he said as he moved his hand across her cheek. She was rather lovely he had to admit. Not only was she smart, headstrong, and passionate, but she also possessed a natural beauty that was hard to come by.

Chills ran through her as his finger slowly traced her features. What was he playing at? She refrained from moving against or away from him, in fear of him having a quick reconsideration about her bending. She looked at him, his mask showing nothing, as he intended. As he moved his hand under her chin again she jerked her head back and scowled at him, "Why would I submit to you?" she sneered as she looked at him, trying to get any type of reaction from him, a short intake of breath, a small hand twitch, anything that showed he was human.

As her wild streak showed he couldn't help but smirk behind the mask, he allowed her head to drop, knowing she wouldn't allow her head to slam too hard. He stood up and looked down at her again, "It is all your choice…once you behave, you will have a much better life," he said calmly as he hit her swiftly at key points, disabling her bending for a short time.

As he walked out the door he nodded to the chi blockers outside the cell, indicating for her to be chained, "feed her at 7pm, I will give further instructions later," he ordered before walking down the halls to his office and suite. Knowing nobody was in his suite he pulled off his mask and breathed deeply, his self-control was the only thing that had kept him from completely dominating her.

Days had past since Korra had seen Amon, she was being fed regularly, and treated well enough, lead to a bathroom on a regular basis. Although she hated him for this treatment, she couldn't help but admit that it was better than the treatment most prisoners of war had. She wished she could take a shower and feel water around her again. They didn't allow her to bath, in fear of her bending. She barely ate the food she was given, not only from fear or something in it, but also out of defiance. She knew her situation wasn't going to change any time soon unless she did something.

She tried to plan her escape multiple times within her head, but every time she thought of a way out she realized it wouldn't work because of the guards that constantly surrounded her and her lack of elements. There had been a small drip within the ceiling of the metal cell, but they had fixed it the first night she was there. Her hopes were running low, not only was she weak from lack of exercise. But her body ached for nutrition, her muscles were not happy with her body every time she moved within her limited space. The chains didn't help her mobility or comfort.

She looked around the cell yet again trying to find a fault she can use to her own advantage. She blinked repeatedly trying to maintain her focus, breakfast had come and past this morning and she ate only one bite of rice and nothing else. She knew she was weak but as her eyesight wavered she came to fully realize how weak her body had become, a loud "help" slipped from her lips before her eyes closed. Head and body collapsing to the floor of the cell, her only thought before she passed out, was the hope she didn't die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Hard Labor **

**Rating: M (eventually will be) **

**Fandom: Legend of Korra **

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes: **

**I hope you all really like this next chapter! I promise there will be smut to come! Just a bit of character interaction must happen first!**

* * *

Amon couldn't help but roll his eyes when the guards on the Avatar's cell claimed they heard her yell for help. She knew better than to play a trap for them, 'did she really think that they would just come in and help her?' he thought to himself as he walked down to her cell. They had waited a while, after hearing the help, to act upon it, if she really needed their help, which was unlikely, she would have just waited till one of the visits from his staff. He couldn't help but feel shivers of excitement pass through him as he thought about seeing the Avatar once again, not only because of her power, but also because of her beauty. He had to admit that she was a natural beauty that most sought to be, her curves were not only plentiful, but her body rippled as her muscles flexed.

As he walked down to her cell, his posture impeccable as always, he adjusted his mask slightly, allowing it to fit in place better. His annoyed expression when he heard about the Avatar's small rebellion seemed to have twitched his mask to the side. Stopping outside the doors of her cell the guards quickly unlocked it as he stood waiting. What behind the door wasn't what he expected at all…

* * *

The door made a gut wrenching sound as it slowly opened, the old metal grinding against the rust that coated it. His eyes immediately moved to the Avatar as it opened, he first saw her hand laying lifelessly on the ground as the door continued to move open. As the door swinged open he couldn't help but step in swiftly and look down at her with concern. Internally conflicted as to how he should act he chose to keep any sign of emotion to himself, as always. He looked down at her, knowing that although he wished she was faking her weakness, she was not well. He had been getting reports on how she acted whenever someone interacted with her. The reports covered how she acted in the bathroom, as well as how much she ate each time food was provided.

He crouched down silently as he touched her face, trying to figure out if she was faking her sleep, he knew she was weak from lack of food, but given that he was providing it he didn't expect her to go into full starvation. He touched her neck and felt for a pulse, there but weak.

Pulling out key from his pocket he unlocked the shackles around her wrists and ankles. Although he knew it would be a good idea to chi block her, he had a feeling she wouldn't be sitting up and moving on her own for a while. He picked her up gently but without sympathy. He lifted her over his shoulder as if she were a dead body. Standing up he turned to the door and stalked out not only aggravated that she had gotten to this point, but also annoyed at his alternative.

While followed by equalist members he walked into his office and suit, not even pausing before he walked into the guest bedroom. He laid her down on the bed as he checked her pulse again, still a small tempo. Then looking up at his shocked followers he growled, "rope, broth, one of the kitchen women, all in 20 minutes. Not earlier and not later."

They quickly moved out of the room and suit as he removed her dirty clothing, not only for her well being but also to recover and maintain the quality of the sheets. As the minutes passed till the broth, rope, and woman arrived he put one of his large shirts on her to give her a sense of decency. He wanted her more than he expected, and once she was well again, he planned on having her. He wanted the fiery passionate bender beneath him, but he knew he wouldn't enjoy forcing her.

His eyes widened as he opened his suit door to permit his followers back in, he took the rope and expertly tied her completely up, not only to constrain her but also for his own guilty pleasure. She wouldn't move unless he wanted it, and at the moment he just wanted her eating well and gaining her strength back.

He left the room to go back into the office as he heard her moan softly in pain. The position he left her in wasn't fun, or particularly comfortable, but it constrained her, as well as gave him a very pleasing view. The woman was now feeding her broth and trying to convince her to eat. From the sounds of Korra's disgruntled manner he could only chuckle to himself as she discovered how she was tied.

* * *

She was not happy, she discovered herself being woken up by a warm delicious broth being put down her throat. Her chains were gone, but ropes that had her arms tied behind her back, connected to her feet, replaced them. She looked down briefly and blushed bright red, although wearing a large male shirt her breasts were pushed upward as well as completely exposed if someone simply moved the shirt upward and tucked it into the rope.

She looked at the woman feeding her and although she seemed to not mind Korra's position or predicament she raised a brow at Korra, leading another spoonful of broth to her lips. Finally when she finished the broth the woman untied a part of the ropes and let her lay back. Although her arms were still not freed Korra couldn't help but relax and nod off as she laid comfortably on he bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M (eventually will be) **

**Fandom: Legend of Korra **

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes: **

**Okay so I really just wanted to say this isn't just going to end here. There is a LOT more planned for the future of this story. I just need to get it all written out. **

**I'm planning on writing Chapter 5 tonight, 4 is already done and waiting to be published, and then my goal is to have Chapter 6 done by Friday. So I hope you all are awesome and having great days!**

* * *

He stood at the door, watching the young Avatar as she slept on the guest bed. The night had passed by without issue, she had been woken up multiple times to eat broth as well as be brought into the rest room. Her ropes now only constrained her forearms as he had noticed her raw, scabbed wrists and ankles. She had shown no energy or desire to move out of the room, unless forced he no longer felt the need to tie her legs.

He looked around the room he had placed her, hints of water tribe showed throughout the grey room, as well as small hints of the earth kingdom. The room was well kept and there was no direct way into the bathroom unless entering the office. He smiled as he watched her move, he had chi blocked her the moment he had walked in. Korra having slept through the whole event was completely unaware of him standing there.

As her eyes fluttered open she groaned and tried to move her arms, intent on covering her face with a pillow. To no result, as she could only wiggle her face deeper into the bed. He snickered behind the mask at her attempt to prevent morning. He cleared his throat softly, the moment the sound echoed through the room she sat up quickly her eyes wide and open to him. "What do you want?" she scowled at him not fully realizing how nice her surroundings were.

He sighed to himself and watched her not saying a word, waiting for her to realize her situation. As her impatience grew she stared at him and finally realized she wasn't in the cell anymore and had been moved somewhere else. She noticed how nice the simple room was, small hints of different regions, a large bed as well as dresser. "Where am I?" demanded as she looked down at her attire. The shirt had ridden up and her bindings were the only thing preventing him a full view of her body.

He chuckled softly as he watched her, his gaze moving from her strong legs up and over her bound arms to her lips, finally settling on her eyes. Large blue eyes full of passion, hatred, and flickers of curiosity. He stopped, leaned against the door and linked his hands behind his back, a stance not only showing confidence but also meant to convey authority. The curiosity within her eyes translated to worry as her eyes widened, "This isn't uh…" her words trailed off as her face flushed red. "This isn't your bedroom is it?" she asked boldly, although her face deceived her, showing her innocence.

Watching her he couldn't help but enjoy her panic as he lifted his chin smugly. She watched him intently, trying to decipher him as if he were a code. "No it is not," he said softly, "This is my suit's guest bedroom, you were ill, and I was not going to keep you with the recruits." His explanation, although valid, didn't ease her troubled mind.

She looked down at her mostly bare body and then glared at him, "And who did this?" she asked. She sighed softly as she flexed her hands, her arms still immobilized by the ropes.

He watched her hands move as his gaze flickered down at her body once again. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to maintain his self-control. He opened his eyes slowly and met her stare, "I undressed you, but I can assure you Avatar, I did nothing indecent."

She chewed on her lower lip a moment, considering his words and then finally as they sunk in she believed him, although she didn't have a real reason why, she believed. She looked down at her arms before her gaze moved back to him, "Worried I'm going to try and do something?"

He sighed softly and shook his head, knowing she was watching his every move, "No Young Avatar, it was just for fun, the joy of tying the Avatar up." She heard his sarcasm and it only fueled her fury. She huffed loudly and turned her body away from his. As he watched her he walked silently over to the edge of the bed and put two fingers against her cheek. Turning her head to him, forcing her to show him the respect of eye contact. "Now... Young Avatar, if you simply behave you will be allowed to stay here," he said softly pausing briefly, "if not when you are proven well, you will return to your cell as well as be hand fed by our dear lieutenant every day, to ensure your health is maintained."

She snapped her mouth at his fingers and then realized his last statement, considering the weight of the words in his proposition. She looked at her more comfortable surroundings, and knew the lieutenant had a strong dislike for her. 'No bending, that he could see, no smart comments – that would be hard, obedience –yet another hard one,' she thought, mulling over the proposition. She looked at him. "Will I be punished if I slip up? And will I always be tied?"

He stared at her for a moment before replying, his solid, daunting figure looming over her. As his lips parted to reply he licked them softly from behind the mask. "Yes, and No." the words came from behind his mask softly, "but you might enjoy your punishment."

She stared at him awoken by his words. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to imagine what his version of "punishment" would be. She knew she would slip up, but even the small promise of enjoyment intrigued her. "Fine... I agree," she admitted, knowing that the food would be better, as well as her living conditions. She didn't know how long she would be his slave, but she hoped that he would give her a crack to expose, and create a hole through which she could hopefully escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M (eventually will be) **

**Fandom: Legend of Korra **

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes: **

**Hey guys! I'm amazed by the reviews and positive feedback I have gotten so far, thank you all so much! I have so much planned in my mind for this fanfic… it isn't gonna be a short little drabble. :P **

**Anyway! I hope you all like this chapter! I have the next chapter mostly written and then planning on writing the next one after that tomorrow. :P **

The first day she had free in the suite she took her time to observe her surroundings. After he untied her arms she had lay in the bed and curled into the pillows and blankets. Although she didn't think her time in the cell was long a bed was one thing she sorely missed. She curled up and peaked from the pillow, the room was longer than she had thought, the bed on the far wall from the doorway.

The large bed had brown accents and carvings on the headboard she noticed, as well as a matching dresser and table against the opposing wall. A small blue chair was next to the table, the chair looked comfortable as well as gave the room a homey feel. She looked at the grey walls and the noticed the watertribe accents around a mirror, as well as the traditional earth kingdom art on the wall near the chair. The room although rather simple was very nice, a better quality than she expected.

Yawning she couldn't help but get up, she wanted to shower and get all the dirt and grime from the cell off of her. She looked around the room for her clothing, not seeing it she grimaced. She knew she wouldn't agree to just wearing bindings and a shirt. A large sigh emitted from her mouth as she padded over to the doorway, she looked into what seemed to be Amon's sitting room and office. She saw him sitting at his desk doing paperwork, 'more likely plotting Republic City's demise,' she thought.

She watched him for a moment, the mask still on as she watched his eyes move, his hood was still on but hung on the back of his head. His dark brown hair showed as well as the straps that held the mask to his face. His tanned skin showing, causing her to wonder where he came from, 'could he be from the water tribe?' she asked herself. She watched him for a moment more as he worked silently, finally courage dwelled within her as she finally spoke. "Um… Do I have any clothing or something I can wear?" she asked him, trying not to sound demanding.

He looked up at her; she didn't see any signs of surprise in his eyes, which she hoped was a good thing. He nodded slowly and watched her a moment before speaking. "There should be clothing for you in the dresser, I figured you would want some watertribe clothing," he said in a gentle manner. There was no need for him to be condescending to her considering she had done nothing wrong, yet.

Korra nodded quickly and then shut the door behind her, her heart pounded from fear, and something else she couldn't quite describe. She didn't want him to change his mind, and yet the fact that he cared enough to get her comfortable clothing made her wonder. She quickly ran to the dresser and started to search for shorts and a shirt to wear, as well as new bindings. She found the items she wanted, surprised by how stylish they were, as well as the nice quality. 'Where does he get all these things?' was her only thought before shutting the drawer.

She opened the door and peaked out again, he had gone back to his paperwork and had a large paper in front of his face. She felt her face become flushed as she walked through the door, still in her binding and shirt. She started to walk to the door she thought was the bathroom until the door to the suite burst open. She squealed and looked to see who the intruder was, her face becoming a brighter red when she realized it was Amon's first hand. She tried to pull down the shirt as she looked over at Amon who clearly had amusement showing in his eyes.

He looked the avatar up and down as his mind wandered around what he would to do her. He then finally looked over at his Lieutenant who clearly had an enraged expression upon his face. He only looked away as he watched Korra run into the bathroom her cute rear wiggling as she fled the scene.

He sighed softly to himself and then stood up for his friend, "What seems to be the issue?" he asked, although already knowing what the issue was. He knew his friend wouldn't approve of the situation, but Amon had no other option.

The lieutenant glared at him, "You know exactly the issue Amon! What are you doing with the Avatar in your suite! You should just take her bending right now and let her be a disgrace to all benders!" he almost shouted at his commander, he knew that he could with Amon, he was the only one allowed. Rage overtook his face as he walked over to Amon and leaned on his desk.

Amon couldn't help but nod as he did agree with the Lieutenant, but he shook his head at his friend, "She is a better asset to us in tact, I know you respect me, so please understand, there is a plan in motion," he says seriously as he puts his hands behind his back, the subconscious movement not only causing him to become a more intimidating presence, but he also used it as a defense mechanism.

His friend and right hand man breathed deeply as he tried to calm down, "Are you sure having the Avatar so close to you is a good idea?" he asked. Although a reasonable question, it annoyed Amon to be questioned a second time.

Amon just nodded his head and didn't reply otherwise, he sat down swiftly and raised the paper up to his eyes again, "That will be all," he dismissed the Lieutenant as he went back to his paperwork. Listening to hear of the Avatar had been listening in or if the shower was running.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Hard Labor **

**Rating: M **

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami **

**Author's Notes: **

**I hope you all have a lovely week and anticipate the next chapter to come! It should be up Friday, either around midnight or during the day. I felt like I should be nice to those who are eager for the next chapter!**

* * *

She rushed into the shower the second she saw Amon's right hand man, and turned on the shower quickly trying to get away from her new, more comfortable hell. She sighed with relief as she stepped into the warm water, letting it beat a steady tempo across her soft skin helping to cool her constant temper, as well as relax her. She smiled as her hair became drenched and she reached up and took out her hair ties. The warmth of the water helped her chilled bones strengthen. Finding the soap she started to wash the resistant grime off her body. Lathering up her legs, she noticed a clean razor in the shower as well. Shrugging she lifted each leg to lather it up and then let the razor glide smoothly up her legs leaving soft tanned skin in place of the suds.

She repeated the process until her legs were hairless as well as under her arms and everywhere else. She knew the shower was taking longer than needed, but she was enjoying the water surrounding her. She gathered some water near her head as she secretly waterbent, allowing the water to go over her hair and rinse her clean before it fell to the tile. She knew she was at risk but she knew of no other way to fully clean her hair without using waterbending.

She turned off the water and sighed as regret overcame her. She already missed the flowing water as she took a towel and started to dry her body off. As soon as she was dry and her hair was only partially damp she got dressed and walked out of the room, leaving the old bindings and shirt on the counter folded neatly.

She thought he would be out of his office, but she was wrong. Disappointment filled her as she realized she had to socialize with her captor. She stood outside the bathroom door with his back turned to her. She saw him turn his head to see her and he then proceeded to read the papers in front of him. She stepped forward and her hand whispered across a bookshelf that stood between her new bedroom and the bathroom, noticing the decorative sword that sat there.

She padded her way across the carpeted floor to the couch. She sat down and curled her feet underneath her, as she looked at yet another bookshelf and the waterbending scroll on the wall adjacent to her room. She didn't notice that Amon had stopped reading his papers and was now observing her until she looked over at his desk, noticing it's quality, before looking at him.

He watched her from the moment she stepped out the bathroom door, damp hair hanging softly around her face as she looked around the room. She observed the room and obviously noticed the watertribe details that he couldn't resist putting around the office. As her eyes wandered through the room they finally found his desk, her eyes leading up to him. He enjoyed that her mouth formed a small o as she looked at him, realizing he was watching her. She looked away quickly as a blush flowered within her tanned cheeks.

Embarrassment flooded through her as she realized she had been staring at him. Recovering from her brief lapse of awkwardness quickly she looked back over at him, noticing the water tribe weapons that hung on the wall behind him. She sighed deeply as her eyes returned to his, "Is there anything I can do? Am I allowed to read the books?" she asked softly gnawing her lower lip apprehensively. She knew her rules and tried not to break them.

As he watched her reaction he didn't move, her demeanor was more attractive than he could have anticipated. As the words left her lips he stood up and walked over to the shelf across from her, "You are allowed to read these books," he said softly. His voice had a sincere note to it as it danced to her ears.

She watched him walk over to the bookshelf and pouted, "What about those books?" she sat up and pointed over to the books that she had walked by, sitting under the shelf that held the sword.

He shook his head as he followed her gaze, "No. Those are books are not permitted, I'm sorry but no." Although sympathy was present in his tone, the fact that he refused annoyed her.

She scowled at him and stood up, defiantly walking over to the shelf she picked up one of the books. "Tales of Bending?" she read the title and put her hand on her hip, "Oh really... and is there a reason why I can't read these?" She knew she was pushing buttons but she couldn't resist. She was trying to test her boundaries.

He grimaced from behind the mask, "Put it down Avatar," he stated as authority quickly replaced his previous sympathy. He knew this was trivial, but she agreed on obedience, and he could not permit her to even touch those books. Some of those books had very vital and secret information that he didn't plan on sharing for a while.

She looked at him with a raised brow, "Surely you are kidding? It is just a book." She opened the book and started leafing through the pages as he walked up to her.

He stood in front of her and put his ungloved hands around hers and shut the book abruptly. "Put it away Avatar," his voice taking a threatening and authoritative tone. He demanded obedience, and she wasn't listening. Thankfully, although he hated it, his plans were going right as intended, if she continued to disobey.

She looked at him dully and forced her hands to open again, allowing the book to open to a random page, "It's a book," her nose scrunched up as she got more indignant, "Just a book!"

He let out a long sigh from behind his mask and took the book from her, swiftly hitting her at key points as her face contorted with shock and anger. He hit her arms in such a way that it quickly impaired her ability to move them at all. They hung there limply as the annoyance dissipated from her face, realizing what she had done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! I hope you guys really like this.. I felt like it was needed but feedback would be lovely! I hope all you have a great weekend!**

* * *

The waterbender stared at him, fear flicking in her eyes as she realized she had broken their agreement. She stepped back as she waited for the equalist to do his worst, take away her bending, give her punishment. Her eyes widened as he placed the book on the shelf and stepped away, moving back to his desk and sitting down in silence. Resting his back against the chair and letting his gaze move across the desk. She watched him intently, unsure what to do.

Korra moved over and sat down on the couch, her arms still unable to move from his chi blocking. She watched him intently with a furrowed brow, She cleared her throat awkwardly trying to gain his attention.

He looked up at her, the anticipation in evident his eyes, "Yes Avatar?" the words came from behind the mask, eerie and daunting as she looked at his eyes their stare not wavering. She came to the realization that he had planned this. She misbehaves and then he waits for the right moment before punishing her.

The Avatar sighed softly and shook her head, her arms slowly regaining their sensation. She stood up and walked over to the bookshelf she had been permitted to read. Her hands moved reluctantly as she selected a book. Putting her feet up on the couch she started to read the tale of two lovers.

As the hours past her interest in the book increased, she was becoming thoroughly involved in the novel as a knock tapped on the door. Not hearing the door she continued to read the book, her concentration breaking when his deep voice uttered the words, "Come in."

The waterbender looked up at him startled and then at the door as a neatly dressed man walked in with a tray of food, another man behind him with an identical tray. Amon looked up at them and nodded, "Thank you, that will be all." The men left the room quickly as she looked over at the trays, the growls of her stomach only proving the hunger she hadn't noticed before.

She looked at him and rubbed her eyes, tired from reading for as long as she had. She watched him gracefully stand up, moving across the room to the couch and sitting next to her. Korra could feel his weight and muscle as he sat down on the couch, the cushion moving beneath him to better fit. She inhaled softly as his arm brushed her. A feeling, a sense of desire, filled her during their brief touch.

Amon moved the cover off the trays and took a bowl of cut strawberries from one tray. He plucked one up with his fingers, the masked face turning to her. She looked at him with wide eyes filled with confusion. When the older man brought it to her lips, her brow furrowed as her mouth opened to admit the sweet fruit. He proceeded again until the small bowl was empty. Korra's face showed her confusion clearly as he finished feeding her the fruit. After he placed the bowl down, leaning to her ear, she heard his breath as it came through the hole at the mouth. The Avatar sat there silently, hands on her lap as she waited for her enemy's next move.

His voice purred seductively into her ear, soft as pelts, tension and anticipation in his words as he whispered, "That is just a taste for tonight."

She pulled back from him as the confusion was replaced with shock. She hoped he thought dinner, but her gut told her that he meant dessert. A small chuckle came from behind the mask as he stood up. Hooking his hands behind him, he moved around the short table in front of her and looked down at her small frame.

"You will eat in here, and I will eat in my room, you will not touch anything, and you will be watched." His voice filled with authority, masking his desire. He silently crossed the room to the doorway to freedom, speaking briefly to the man outside and returning with two women. The women were completely in equalist garb, their faces uncovered and void of emotion as they took positions at the door way.

She sighed at him and leaned back on the couch, her frustration and confusion almost toppling over inside her. She just wanted to defy him and deal with a tough and swift punishment; the waiting was going to slowly eat at her. She watched him pick up a tray, walking to his room and shutting the door behind him. The soft click of a lock was heard in the deafening silence.

Korra looked up to the women in the room as a scowl covered her features. Her irritation increasing at an accelerating rate as she sat before her food. He waterbender crossed her arms and curled up against the couch, grabbing her book. She started to read when a sudden cough interrupted her venture into the other land. Looking up at the woman who coughed her calm expression became a quick frown; annoyed she couldn't help the curt "Yes?"

The woman looked at her with a raised brow and nodded to the food. "Amon said you are to eat." The equalist stayed in her position while watching Korra intently.

Korra rolled her eyes before going back to her book. She didn't care what she was being told since she knew he was torturing her for disobedience already, finding there to be no point in listening to him right now. She heard the woman cough again but didn't care. She didn't want to eat right then, and there was no way they could force her.

The woman sighed and shook her head, walking over to their commander's door before she tapped softly. After a few moments, the door opened to find furious eyes behind the mask. He nodded to the two women as they took the sign to leave before they got in trouble. Linking his hands behind him as he walked out of his room, the bloodbender moved in front of the of the Avatar silently as the others left. Amon turned and locked the door to the suite, the soft _click_ causing the young girl to look up from her book.

Her enraged eyes widened as she realized who had locked the door. As he moved over to her, the Avatar placed the book down and curled up closer to the edge of the couch. His body became closer to hers as he leaned down, her nose almost touching his mask. Angry blue eyes looked into hers, "My bedroom. Now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope this chapter is satisfactory! Next one will be up on Friday!**

* * *

The Avatar's bright blue eyes focused onto the angry blue eyes behind the mask, her face showing her fear. Her foe moved back and stood next to her legs, waiting for a moment as she slowly stood up. She knew she was in trouble; she was scared of her punishment, as well as him. The waterbender's hands shook as she walked into the room he had recently exited.

A fresh male scent took over her as Korra stepped over the threshold, the room a dull shade of blue as she looked around, her face blushing as she looked at his rumpled bed. Amon had clearly been eating on his bed before her keeper interrupted him. He shut the door swiftly before moving to the bed, moving the tray onto a dresser. The room was large, allowing a dresser as well as closet, mirror, and a doorway into what she assumed was his personal bathroom. She had secretly wished the bathroom formerly used had been his as well.

The bloodbender stood beside the dresser with a black cloth in his hand, she looked at him wide eyed as her eyes flittered between his had hand, mask, bed and back. She heard a small exhale from behind the mask before his words reached her, "Undress Avatar."

Although she already knew this was his intention shock overtook her her thoughts again. The young Avatar moved to take off her shirt and clothing, folding them and putting them on a chair that sat hear the bed.

His breath caught as he saw her slim muscular frame in her bindings alone, he couldn't help but doubt his self-control as his eyes moved down her body appreciatively. Amon glided across the room and stood behind the young nimble woman in front of him, taking a strip of cloth he tightly secured it around her eyes, making sure it would not come loose. As his hands fell from her head the tips of his fingers whispered down her shoulders and arms, stopping at her bindings. The Equalist untied the back of her bindings, allowing them to fall as the pads of his fingers moved down her back untying her other bindings as he gently pushed her onto the bed. He took off his clothing quickly, anticipating their skin touching, knowing the flames within him would grow the moment they touched.

She gasped softly as she fell onto the bed, she turned around, laying on her back, her hands gripped the soft fabric under her. The Avatar lay there, her body dampened as she thought of him touching her, although she knew it was taboo she wanted him. As his bare hands touched her legs she withheld a moan, his callused hands moving up her legs, rubbing gently as if there was no hostility within her foe.

Amon inched his hands up her legs, rubbing her inner thighs and outer thighs as one hand moved to cup her gently. The tips of his fingers meeting moisture at the base of her core, hand rubbing against her, knowing she was innocent to the act. The other hand moved up her side to cup her breast, index finger and thumb capturing her nipple, pinching it softly as he heard her gasp.

His hand moved off of her breast for a brief moment as he pulled his mask off, setting it on a bedside table as the Avatar beneath him moaned softly. He looked at the young woman under him, relaxed and wet for him without their lips ever touching. He leaned forward and growled, "This is just the beginning of your punishment."

Korra couldn't help but stir under his hand. As he cupped her bare core she wanted to moan, his words increasing her lust as she felt herself dampen.

Chuckling softly at her response he found her pearl and rubbed at it softly. As if a dam had broken within the Waterbender she moaned softly, her body arching to his touch. Amon leaned down and captured her lips softly, tongue pressing against her lips before they opened, allowing him to taste her. Their tongues collided and battled as his hands explored her body. The gentle touches and passions added fuel to the fire as he reached down to spread her legs. Feeling her moist core his desire and anticipation grew. Her body moved to welcome his member. Her hands touched his chest, one slowly moving down to grasp his length, as their lips parted he watched her mouth curve into a soft "o" at the realization of his girth.

He chuckled as his mouth skimmed across her jaw to her ear, "It will only hurt for a moment," he said. His words gentle and caring, something she had never heard from him before. He pushed her legs further apart as his lips captured Korra's again. Her body on a high from his touches he aligned himself and entered her slowly, the previous bliss changing to fleeting moments of pain.

He stilled within her as she tensed around him, her tight warmth gripping him as her body rippled with pain. Waiting moments their lips parted, Amon's mouth moving across the curvature of her collarbone to suckle upon her, helping her relax and adding further to her pleasure.

Her body was almost disoriented with sensations. Her lack of vision intensified her body, any touch was as if lightning was flowing through her. The moment he entered Korra her body shuttered with pain, her innocence broken as her foe took over her. As he held still within her, the pain subsided slowly, dancing flashes of of pleasure taking the pain's place. She wanted to look up into the blue eyes behind the mask as he filled her deeply, moving her hips gently she felt a pressure kindle within her.

At her movements Amon flexed his hips slowly filling her completely as he licked and nibbled at her breast. Her gasp and soft moan indicated her pleasure, allowing him to thrust again, a small slow tempo allowing her to enjoy the friction between foes.

She felt the pressure building within her, her pleasure increasing with the pressure, the new feeling taking over her as he repeated to slowly fill her, his tempo increasing steadily.

The bloodbender moved within her, increasing his rhythm as she responded, her legs soon wrapped around his waist allowing him to fill her deeper. Her arms wrapping around his neck, nails digging into his back as her moans increased. She whispered softly "More," against his ear as he moved up to lick and suck at her throat, marking her as his possession. As her soft word registered Amon's pace increased with ferocity, thrusting into her hard and swift their bodies hitting with each inward plunge.

The Avatar tightened around him as their pace feverishly increased, her body moved to meet him as she became closer to her peak, unable to catch her breath her nails dug into his shoulders. A loud moan came from the Avatar as her body started to spasm around him, pleasure washing over her as her body began the journey from her moments of bliss. Toes curling as he continued to thrust into her, her body shaking as waves of aftermath pleasure took over.

As the Equalist felt her spasm and grip him, as if begging for his seed, his body complied as he thrust in to the hilt. Feeling a twinge at the base of his length he thrust once more deeply before his own rush joined her, filling his foe with his seed. Yelling out he moaned as his release took over, maintaining his depth within her, the bloodbender moved to gently rest on her, his head falling into her heaving chest.

Her moans subsided into soft mews as her pleasure finally subsided, a sore ache took over her former core. He moved gently within her again causing soft flickers of pleasure to from within her. Pulling out of her Amon kissed her softly on the lips, the tender lips sweet and almost loving for a moment. Her eyes still covered as he moved off of her. A soft wet cloth touching her gently at her core as he washed away any reminisce of her innocence.

His body shifted the mattress as he leaned down to kiss her again softly before whispering into her ear, "Do not misbehave again, unless you want to be punished."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about this being a day late! Life has been hectic and I really was trying to get it done, but didn't have the time. The next chapter might be late as well, but I don't know I shall start working on it asap. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

She turned her head to him and sighed softly, her energy almost completely spent. Her lips still moist from their caress as his weight shifted off the bed. She heard the clinking of glasses together before a cool metal cup was placed in her hand, "Drink Avatar." His words caused a shiver to move across her skin as she sat up gently, sipping the tangy water infused with herbs.

He watched the young woman drink the concoction he handed her, smiling to himself as she drank the unknown liquid. He moved gracefully over to the bedside table and picked up his mask, putting it on gently, sighing with regret. Picking up a dressing gown he put it on and lifted Korra into his arms, blankets bunching around her.

A small gasp came from her lips as she moved her arms around his neck, hand softly brushing against the edge of his mask. Disappointment moved through Korra as she realized his intentions, the soft swing of a door audible as a rush of chilled air touched her nude skin. His arms loosened around her, allowing her to fall deeper into the blankets, the hard kick of a door was heard as he placed her on the guest bed. His hand pulled off the blindfold as he stood beside the bed, "Rest Avatar." She looked up at the formerly daunting man, her wide eyes taking in his rustled hair and disheveled robe. He moved out of her room closing the door quickly.

Sighing as he closed the door, "Lieutenant, what is it?" he growled as he looked to the man sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table. Amon clasped his hands in front of his robe after settling the fabric to sufficiently cover him.

"Was this your plan?" his underling asked fuming with rage as he looked to the bloodbender. Lieutenant leaned forward as his feet crashed against the floor. Standing up brisly he looked from the door the Avatar had just been carried to, and back at Amon. "Just having a fuck slave?" the worlds snarled from his mouth, agitation taking over.

Sighing the blue eyes watched the older man before him, "No, there is no need for me to explain my actions to you." His previously relaxed shoulders tensed with annoyance. He stepped forward to his friend, "There is a plan, Lieutenant, do not doubt me again," his deep voice taking a cold tone.

The underling looked at Amon and stepped back abruptly, realizing he has crossed an unspoken boundary he nodded, "Yes sir." He moved quickly to the door, nodded to his superior and left the room without another word.

Amon shook his head and entered his room, throwing his mask to the floor as the door slammed behind him.

Korra's eyes widened as she heard the doors slamming, the moment he had left her she moved over to the door, ear pressing against the hard surface listening. Her head moved away from the door, her hopes diminished as Amon's voice mentioned a plan. She moved up onto the bed and curled up into the blankets the held his scent. Confused by their new relationship, her nude body shivered as the blankets surrounded her, her eyes fluttering as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The days passed, awkward words spoken between them as they lived together. Amon left for a couple hours a day leaving her with guards that tattled the moment she acted up. He gave her an herb concoction each morning, she knew he wouldn't poison her, or hurt her, given how she had gotten to the suite. One day her boredom took over as she sat in his office, alone except for the guards near her. She stood up and moved over to his desk, his bedroom door shut, she grazed her fingers across the corner of his desk. The waterbender looked over to the guards and grinned. She quickly rushed to Amon's bedroom door and opened it quickly, and slammed the door behind her, a small click was heard as the door was locked.

Grinning to herself Korra sighed and looked around the room in front of her, hearing the guards bang at the door she could tell she was probably going to be punished for her actions, but she didn't care anymore. She trekked across the large room, noticing the small hints of watertribe that was scattered over the room. She looked at the large bed that she had formerly been on, face flushing a deep red her gaze moved to see the large closet, dresser, and tables that were strategically placed around the room. Korra's hands moved to the cabinet that held drinks, her normally abrupt graceless footsteps took a very airbender-like ease to her movement.

Shifting to the doorway across the room her eyes lit up, she didn't understand why she wanted to see the bathroom but she had a feeling it had to do with the small watertribe idols placed throughout the suite. The waterbender's eyes lit up as the door sung open. The master bathroom was larger than the guest bathroom, glass enclosed shower in one corner, toilet with a sink beside and a very large clawed tub stood as the focal point of the bathroom. She gasped as she looked around the clean and modern room, not hearing the turning of the latch behind her.

His annoyance was greater than intended as he was pulled away from a training meeting. He hadn't thought to lock his door, knowing the Avatar was at least somewhat intelligent, clearly he thought too high of her. He rushed to go to the suite, not wanting her to discover anything that could possibly reveal his identity. His anger dissipated as he opened the door, seeing that she hasn't touched drawers. He turned to find the young woman in the doorway. The bloodbender grinned behind his mask.

Sneaking behind Korra he snatched his black scarf that sat on a nearby table, grabbing her hands he swiftly tied them together, her eyes pried away from the bathroom to look back at him with fear. He leaned down to look her into the eyes, "I told you not to misbehave."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Hard Labor **

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami **

**Author's Notes: Okay people... I'm really sorry if you waited all week for this to no update, I really feel bad and I know that some people were really excited for this chapter. **

**I had a bunch of school stuff happen as well as getting very sick and needing to get a lot of rest. This is an extra long chapter so I hope it makes up for it! Stay awesome!**

* * *

Korra's eyes glimmered as she looked back at him, "maybe I wanted to be punished," she whispered softly as she pulled her bound hands from him. She walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub looking at him, admiring her view.

He sighed softly and turned around, grabbing more scarves he turned to her again, catching her wolfs-tail he pulled her into the bedroom. Fear and shock laced her face as she tried to pull back from his grip. He grinned and forced her onto the bed and grabbed one of her feet, dodging any kicks she directed at him. One foot was bound to a post on the bed quickly before she knew what was happening. The other joined its partner but on the parallel post tied tightly so she couldn't break free.

"Amon!" she cried out, as she looked back at him, lying with her legs completely bound, hands tied behind her back. Her face showed anger within her as well as annoyance and lust. Their first time together had been filled with pleasure and bliss; she had assumed that her second time would be like the first. She tried to pull her legs together but was unable to, groaning softly.

The bloodbender moved next to the bed and stood above her, "regretting your choice now Avatar?" his words deep and daunting as her eyes found his stoic mask. Shedding his hooded jacket he smirked behind the mask, knowing that he was going to have fun. The Avatar tied up and bending to his whim, as if his own little toy, was better than he had expected. His plan was going much better than he could have planned.

Korra tried to curl away from him; his menacing demeanor gave no indication that he was the same man who had given her soft gentle touches before. Shivering with both anticipation and fear her eyes widened as Amon shed his shirt exposing a perfectly chiseled body that she believed could only exist in the spirit world.

As her eyes widened he turned away from her and moved to the end of the bed, grabbing a small knife from his pocket he skimmed it over her skin with the back dull metal. Indicating that she shouldn't move fear audibly caught up in her throat as she gasped. He gripped her shorts and brought the knife to the fabric, cutting it off of her completely. Her tight shorts and bindings quickly fell to the bed, as she looked back at him shock covered her face. He roughly grazed his hand against her core as he pocketed the knife.

Her face flushed deep red as his hands moved across her, one of his hands caressed her rear as the other cupped her core, fingers moving through her dark curls. The foe's hand glided from her voluptuous rear to her hip, pulling her back to him, her knees bending to his will her body almost on displayed for his pleasure.

"We are going to have to fix this." His words softly echoed through the room, his hands playing with the curls suddenly pulling on them sharply. Her soft cry was heard as he stepped back from her. He grinned from behind his mask, his mind working quickly as he looked up at her body. He untied one foot and tied it to it's companion quickly.

The Avatar rested her head down and groaned, she didn't know what he had planned but she stayed the position he desired, scared of his future actions. "Amon.. What are you doing?" she asked softly, her head rose as she watched him walk into the bathroom.

The waterbender turned the faucets to a warm temperature as the tub began to fill, adding bath salts and allowing the room to take a blissful calming scent. As Amon returned to the room he looked at the figure on his bed, untying her other foot he picked her up bridal style. Bringing her into the bathroom he placed her in the tub after tearing her shirt and other bindings off. His formerly aggressive demeanor maintained, allowing Korra to become thoroughly confused.

She looked up at him, the scarves maintained around her wrists, "Uhh Amon what are you doing?" Her body relaxed slowly as the warmth soaked into her skin. Tension easing from her as she watched him shed the rest of his clothing, his own clean and shaven body eager for her.

Reaching into the tub he pulled her up gently and placed her rear on the edge closest to him, her body nude and dripping as if teasing him. Guiding her legs over the edge the waterbender raised an appreciative brow from behind the mask as her legs muscles rippled beneath her skin. Amon's eyes met hers for a moment, his intensity intimidating her, unable to divert her gaze. "You are to not move, and stay completely still unless told otherwise," he said softly, his tone hard and cold, contrasting the passion within his eyes.

Nodding quickly Korra couldn't help but feel a rush of desire and fear flow through her. Sitting in the chilled air he pushed her legs apart untying her them, to allow her better footing. Amon's eyes flickered over her body before standing up and gathering his needed supplies. Straight razor in hand, as well as soap and small scissors he kneeled down between the blushing Avatar.

Korra couldn't help the blush from appearing on her face as she looked down at her foe, realizing his intention. She bit her lip gently, embarrassed that he would get such a close view on her, as well as touch her. Watching his hands as he quickly trimmed her dark curls she gasped softly. His gentle and caring touch causing sparks of desire to run through her.

Hearing the soft moan the Avatar made the corner of Amon's mouth rose into a smirk. His hands swiftly moving on her, touching her in her most intimate area, one hand gripped her thigh pushing it outward. Allowing him more room as he lathered the soap and ran his hands over his promising prize. The soft scrape of his razor on her skin became the only sound heard, with the exception of small gasps from Korra as his hands caressed and moved on her.

Her eyes closed as she tried to stay still, knowing the smallest movement could not only cut her, but also ruin his caring behavior. As her head laid back in relaxation her senses seemed to inflame, feeling every touch and caress. She looked down at him with narrowed eyes, watching his hands on her momentarily before moving down his fit waist to his girth. Her desire increased as she saw her effects on her foe.

The bloodbender's eyes moved to her face as she evidently became more aroused. He quickly finished shaving the young woman, seeing her clean, venerable, for him. He looked up at her relaxed face and stood up quickly, pushing her gently back into the still warm tub. The Avatar sighed softly as the water rushed over her, blushing slightly at the new sensation of her bare skin against the water. She looked up at him, her face flushed and curious.

"Clean yourself quickly and then join me, you have 5 minutes Avatar," he said coldly after untying her hands and walking back into his bedroom, his hardened member leading the way. She watched him depart from the room with awe as her hands moved over her newly soft patch of skin. Blushing at the fact that he had been the one to shave her most intimate part. She washed quickly and joined him within minutes of his words, not wanting to disobey again although anticipating him.

He looked up at her and grinned from behind his mask, seeing her bare body was more enjoyable than he had anticipated. Walking over to his foe he pulled her hands in front of her and tied them again, tightly bound as he pushed her to the bed. One of his hands slapped her rear as she moved forward, hearing a small gasp, although no complaint, from Korra. His pink handprint maintained on her as she climbed forward onto the bed, his mark held in the air as she returned to her former position.

Looking back at him, eyes full of desire as she provocatively wiggled her ass at him. Her eyes widened as she heard a growl from behind him, "This isn't a game Korra." He tone menacing as he moved behind her, gripping one hip as he rubbed his member over her moist core. "You need to learn to behave," he said softly as he stopped touching her.

A small groan came from her as she looked back again, "please Amon.." she said softly. Crying out loudly as one cheek started to sting, his hand had moved quickly against her, creating another pink handprint to join it's companion.

The Bloodbender's eyes moved across her as the hand that hit her caressed his mark. "Korra… I'm just trying to warn you, you have consequences when you misbehave," Amon said softly as he lined himself up, shoving in to the hilt as he said his final words. Her back bent, arching for him as he filled her completely. Before another word could be said he thrust again hard.

Korra cried out as he filled her, his large phallus filling her completely with no tenderness or care that had been present before. The raw sensation of him in her as her core gripped him. Tightening as he filled her each thrust increasing her pleasure.

Amon thrust into her furiously, his pace increasing at an alarming rate as he was already feeling a sensation deep within him as their friction continued. Groaning softly as he gripped her hips, not holding back as he entered her. Spreading her legs to allow a deeper, better way of penetration. Her soft warm core gripping him as they both get closer to their peak.

Korra couldn't restrain her moans anymore as he adjusted their position, holding herself up on her elbows her breasts moving with each thrust. The sensation started to take over as she moved with him, her bliss increasing as she felt herself tighten around him, as if milking him, as she cried out in her climax.

As she pulsed around him, his own sensations took over and thrust once more before filling her with his seed. Moaning softly he moved his hands around to touch her newly bare flesh, rubbing gently as he emptied himself.

Her eyes closed as his fingers rubbed against her, shuttering at the sensation that he created, breathing deeply trying to regain her breath, as well as integrity. She felt him slowly leave her body, pulling out as he rubbed against her, leaving the bed again as her legs gave out and fell onto the bed. Peaking an eye at him she watched him pad across the room, covering her with a blanket after donning a dressing gown he picked her up. Carrying the fatigued Avatar to her own room he placed her under her covers. Placing a cup next to the bed, her normal herbal concoction, he stood by the door watching her.

"Your consequences..." he said softly as he turned from the door, shutting it softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys.. I'm really sorry again for the delays and how short this is! Mid Terms are next week and all that stuff, so I will try and update as best I can until my spring break. But I will definitely give you come good chapters then! I really feel bad for the lack of updates but I won't allow this ff to die! I swear!**

* * *

Korra awoke baffled at the previous events. She didn't understand how he was so hard with her, and yet soft at the same time, physically as well as emotionally. Trying to shrug off her concern the young Avatar went along with her daily business and soon the days passed by. Periodically Korra would 'misbehave' in mild ways so she could explore her newfound world of pleasure. Amon's behavior with her continued to be serious, but there was an underlying kindness that she couldn't quite understand.

Although her stay in his suite, the compound, had become comfortable Korra's desire to flee became greater with each passing day. Bending, which was a part of her life, was banned while she was at the compound, causing her annoyance as well as a sullen, bitter attitude that Amon had surprisingly ignored on multiple occasions. Soon as her days passed Korra discovered a way for her to escape. She understood that she was outside of Republic City surprisingly not far, although the camp was very well hidden.

The equalists had stopped chi blocking the Avatar after she had become compliant, as well as their leader's lover. Her status was not a secret at the camp and as she walked in the hallway, lead by guards, she could hear them whispering softly the moment her back was turned. Korra's light blush didn't help her as she looked around the area of land in which she exercised. She was allowed metal weights, as well as resistance bands, and a path that moved through the forest. Looking at the guards around her she couldn't help but grin softly. She knew her plan would work, especially since today was the day she went on a run, and her guards were new.

Looking at the young man next to her she nodded and started running, with them behind her she looked back at the compound door with eyes filled with sorrow. She knew she would miss her foe, although she had no reason. Time passed and Korra became short of breath as her clad feet pounded against the pathway. Although rather cold she had always insisted on wearing shorts and comfortable clothing, claiming that, although not fire bending, there was heat within her.

Slowing down to a soft jog she looked at her guards and smiled, her previously rapid pace had caused them to become tired, and the weight of their jackets had become a burden. Without blinking Korra quickly moved her arms, the snow around her melting almost instantaneously as it gathered around her captors. As her hands moved downward the temperature of the water decreased and froze quickly. She had expected issues, slightly surprised with the ease of her escape. The only disruption was the yells and growls of her angry guards.

"So long!" she said quickly before running down the beaten path, diverting quickly, careful to water bend the snow around her, allowing her path to be almost nonexistent. The soft pattering of her feet was the only sound in the forest. She didn't recognize her surroundings but as soon as she knew she was far enough away an almost inaudible whistle was heard. Korra stopped for a moment, sighing softly to herself, closing her eyes she secretly hoped that Naga had never given up on her. She knew her spirit animal loved her and wouldn't stop searching unless hurt. The thoughts caused concern to ripple through her as breathed deeply. 'I can't stop now… I will find Republic City' she thought as her feet moved again. The day was still early as she moved through the woods. Finally hope sparked in her eyes as she caught a glimpse of a road, as well as a sign indicating she was on her way to Republic City, and it wasn't much futher.

Sighing softly, fatigue washed over the young Avatar as jogged at a slow pace down the road, hiding herself whenever a Satomobile passed, scared that it would be the equalists following her. Stopping every few minutes to whistle for Naga, and a small prayer sent to the spirits that her best friend would hear.

It felt like hours had passed until she could finally see the cityscape of Republic City, as well as a large white animal running in her direction. "Naga!" she yelled loudly as the large beast jumped at her, pinning her softly and licking Korra's face. Smiling brightly the young woman's face showed glee as she hugged her best friend. Jumping onto her back quickly before Naga sped off to home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes:**

**I am sorry with how irregular updates have been! But I hope you guys like this chapter, I will work to get the next chapter out his week ! then I have spring break and hopefully can work on this a bunch! **

Korra leaned forward on the large beast, the jostling pattern that her body adjusted to automatically giving a calming lull as fatigue swept over her body. Resting her chest and body against Naga as she weaved through the streets that lead into the city, Korra didn't understand why she was so tired, and why her body was aching. Naga slowed down to a walking pace as she moved to city hall. Korra looked up or a moment before her eyes closed, seeing the doors to city hall open. A page of city hall was about to go on errands when he looked and saw the large polar bear dog trying to paw it's way into the city building. His eyes widened as he saw the precious cargo on her back, knowing the Avatar had been missing for 2 months he dropped all he carried and ran to Councilman Tenzin's office. "Tenzin! Tenzin!" he yelled as he ran to the office, opening the door out of breath he looked up to the concerned older man, "She is here."

Tenzin looked down at the young boy and knew exactly who he was talking about. Rushing to the door he look down at the boy, "Where is she?!" he asked urgently. The boy ran to the front doors where Naga stood, growling to any who got close to her, protecting Korra from any potential harm. The moment Naga saw Tenzin she moved over to him, allowing him to see the passed out Avatar that rested on her back, she looked worn but unharmed, at least externally. Pulling the young woman off Naga's back he moved her into his office quickly, press already rushing to surround him. Naga following him inside, although originally told no.

Laying Korra down on a couch he looked at her with concern, he checked her for external injuries and then rushed to the phone to call Pema and his mother. Since Korra's disappearance Senna and Tonraq, as well as Katara, had come to Republic City to help search, but after a month Senna and Tonraq had gone back to the south to try and grieve for their missing daughter. "Pema. We found her, well Naga found her and brought her to city hall, can you bring Katara here? She doesn't look hurt but you never know. She is passed out, it seems from exhaustion." He said quickly as he looked over at her. Pema agreed quickly and hung up, starting to arrange sitters for the kids as Katara and her rushed over.

Tenzin put a blanket over the now shivering Avatar as he looked down at her, brushing some hair from her face, "What happened to you Korra…" he said softly.

The short wait seemed extremely long as Tenzin sat in his large office, Korra laying on the couch and Naga outside the door, blocking all those who wanted to enter except for those she knew. Suddenly the door opened as Katara and Pema joined him, Katara rushed over to Korra as fast as she could. Pema moved over to Tenzin hugging him tightly, "She is going to be fine, no matter what happens." she said softly as she looked up at her worried husband.

Katara smiled briefly at him, "She is strong, she won't just give up." She pulled the blanket down and started checking her vitals soon she had water up to Korra's head for a moment, checking for concussions. Pulling clothing up when needed she then started to search the Avatar for any other injuries. "Limbs are fine, head is fine" she uttered softly under her breath. Indicating for Tenzin to turn away Katara checked Korra's main body, noticing small differences that caused Katara to worry. She then finished with her last and final check, her eyes widening as she looked down at the young Avatar. Shaking her head she looked over to Katara and Tenzin and smiled. "She is fine, everything is perfect. She is a little dehydrated right now, but overall she is very healthy."

Sighs were heard from both Tenzin and Pema, "But… why is she unconscious? Shouldn't she wake up by now Mother?" Tenzin asked softly.

Katara just smiled at Tenzin and shrugged, "She might just be over exhausted, there is nothing wrong with her physically. She probably worked hard to get away. We just need to be careful with her and get her to rest a lot."

Nodding Tenzin looked at them both and then gently picked Korra up, walking out the door Naga followed him to the stairs, with Pema and Katara following him he looked to a couple pages, "Please gather my things and send them to the Air Temple, Avatar Korra has been found, and we are bringing her back to Air Temple Island." Turning without another word he started up the stairs, reporters rushing up to get a picture of the Avatar, Naga growling at all those who got too close to the stairs.

Korra stirred a little and looked up at Tenzin, "Tenzin... I'm so glad…" she said softly as he shook his head.

"Rest Korra, you are fine, everything is going to be okay," he said softly as he carried her. Her eyes closing again and curling into his shoulder as he carried her, tense muscles relaxing as she finally realized she was home.

Slowly Tenzin made his way up to Oogie and gently rested Korra down, his mother moving next to her, and Pema sitting at the front. Katara pulled a blanket over the young girl, to protect her from the cold. They started to make their way to their home as soon as they were settled. The ride was quick and smooth as they moved away from the cityscape and descent to Air Temple Island. Soon the kids were surrounding the air bison as it landed in front of the nomad's house. The normally loud and obnoxious Ikki and Meelo both watched as their father carried Korra into her room. They didn't know what happened to her, and the normally carefree children had been extremely worried about Korra. They followed their father to her bedroom as their grandmother and mother moved to the kitchen. Pema started warming a broth for Korra as Katara started making a herbal drink for her. They both returned to Korra's room just as she woke up.

Sititng up Korra looked at Tenzin with wide eyes, "Is the city okay?" she asked softly as she leaned against the end of the bed. The warm blankets and pelts her parents had brought surrounding her.

Tenzin nodded and smiled at her, "It has been fine... for some reason Amon and the equalists had stopped most of their activity, we were worried they had you." His face becoming somber as he looked at her, guilt and affirmation showing in her eyes that their worries had been correct. He moved over to her and gently hugged her, "Korra everything will be okay, if he took your bending we will figure it out."

Korra's arms snaked around him as she shook her head, "No he didn't…" her mind flashing back to her pleasure filled moments with Amon, and his early threats. Her eyes widened as she looked at Katara and Pema, smiling weakly she greeted them, Pema setting some broth in front of her as well as Katara setting the cup next to her.

Korra started eating the food quickly, the sun had started falling in the winter sky when she had arrived in the city, and having only eaten breakfast she was very hungry. She then sipped the herbal drink and looked at Katara oddly, her brow raised as she continued to drink it. "Uhh.. Katara…" she tried to think of what it could be. She knew had taken an herbal drink while with Amon to prevent pregnancy, but this drink was almost identical, but since she wasn't with amon, she didn't think she would need it anymore.

The older woman looked at her and shook her head gently, indicating for her to not question her. Korra respected her wishes and drank both the broth and herbs quickly. Tenzin left after talking to Korra a bit, allowing Pema and Katara to give Korra a better physical exam, as well as allowing her to wash and become more comfortably clothed.

Once Korra was back comfortably in her bed Pema began telling Korra of what happened, and didn't happen, while she was away. How the equalists had backed off, and it seemed like they were planning something. How Asami and Mako had rekindled their romance, and Bolin was still goofy with Pabu, all three of them visiting the temple often in hopes Korra had been found. Korra smiled and laughed as if nothing had happened, but the ache she felt when she heard about Mako only made her think of what happened between Amon and her. She had been worried he would have been betrayed. Relief washed through her as heard about Asami and Mako, as well as hurt. She looked down at her hands as Pema continued to talk, Katara noticing the difference in the young girl convinced Pema to leave quickly. Hugging Korra before they left her to go to bed.

Korra watched the door shut as she pushed her covers back. Moving over to the window she sat on the ledge looking out to the woods the surrounded the city. Little did she know that Amon was standing on the roof of their camp, looking at the glow of lights in the Air Temple's windows, a small smile showing on his face, knowing his plan was in action.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes:**

**Spring break has begun and I shall be working hard to write as much as I can over the next couple weeks. Stay awesome everyone!**

* * *

Groaning softly Korra awoke suddenly aware that she wasn't in a familiar bed. The warm pelts around her, the light coming in from the window as she sat up with a start. Breathing heavily she looked around and sighed softly, her hand moving to her chest as a sign of relief. She remembered her plan working perfectly, escaping from the equalists, and talking to Tenzin, Pema, and Katara soon after she arrived in Republic City on Naga. She looked around and rubbed her hands against the pelts, allowing her body and mind to comprehend she was home.

Sighing softly she looked around the room, her eyes not focusing on specifics, processing what to do next. She didn't know if she should get up, if she should rest, if she should tell Tenzin, Katara, and Pema about what happened to her. She didn't know if she should tell them about Amon and their _relationship. _

Korra was still looking about in a daze when there was a small knock on her door, going unanswered for a moment Pema walked in with a small smile on her face, "Oh you are awake," said softly, concern showing in the older woman's eyes.

Korra smiled weakly at her and nodded, "Yea... I'm sorry I didn't get up at the morning bell." She rubbed her hands together, the sensation giving her a small sense of comfort. She watched as Pema nodded and rested the tray in her hands on Korra's lap. Korra looked down at the small breakfast with a raised brow, "Pema.. I don't need to have breakfast in bed. I can get up and go down to the dining room."

Pema looked down at the young woman and shook her head, "Korra.. Katara said you should probably stay in bed a few days, rest, and then she will see if you have become stronger. She doesn't want you getting hurt."

Korra nodded and rested her back against the headboard, annoyed at Katara's worries but also relieved. Breathing deeply she inspected the food and discovered a small bowl of oatmeal, some basic fruits as well as tea and an herbal drink. Korra looked up at Pema with a raised brow, "I'm not an infant, why are these so plain? I'm not sick… am I?"

Pema shook her head and laughed nervously, "No no…Katara just said to give you a basic breakfast. She will be up here soon with Tenzin to talk about what happened to you."

Korra nodded and groaned as she ate the plain meal quickly, her hunger returning to her as she sat there. Pema smiled as the girl ate and turned to the door, "Just yell if you need anything Korra I'm just downstairs in the kitchen."

Korra nodded enthusiastically as she continued to eat. Drinking Katara's herbs she downed it quickly, the tangy taste causing her to sit back and wonder for a moment. A small knock sounded on the door as she finished most of her breakfast, "come in!" she hollered.

The door slid open gently as Katara's weathered face appeared behind it. Smiling at the young Avatar Katara walked in, "Hello Korra, how are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

Korra shrugged and smiled at the woman who helped raise her, "I'm fine Katara, it is so good to see you."

Katara nodded and hugged the young woman gently before sitting in one of the chairs next to the bed. She leaned back, getting comfortable, and then looked at Korra seriously, "Were you harmed physically while captured by the equalists?"

Korra looked at her shocked and shook her head softly, "No… I had a brief time where I wouldn't eat and I was chained up, but that ended quickly and then I was treated fine."

Katara's face showed relief as she looked at the young woman in front of her, "Tenzin will be up here soon, but I wanted to ask you first. Your health and safety is more important than any information you could have gained."

Korra nodded and smiled at Katara, "I'm fine Katara, really." She leaned forward and gripped Katara's hand firmly, trying to reassure her.

Katara nodded and looked to the door when they both heard a soft cough from the doorway, Tenzin was standing patiently, "May I come in?" he said softly.

Korra nodded and smiled at him, "Of course! Pema said you two wanted to talk to me about my disappearance." She smiled as Tenzin moved to sit next to his mother in a vacant chair.

Tenzin's small smile became somber look as he leaned forward to his young ward, "Korra... what happened? Tarrlok said that you were taken by equalists, we then discovered he took you and then you both disappeared."

Korra's face grew serious as she looked at her teacher; she started to tell them of being captured by Amon, her refusal to eat, and then Amon's ultimatum to her. She excluded Amon and her relations and only said that they were cordial but not friendly to each other, saving her own dignity. She then proceeded to tell them of her escape and actions that lead her back home.

When she finished Katara nodded as her son sighed softly, "We are glad you are all right Korra. We were very worried." He leaned forward and held Korra's hand for a moment, giving her a sense of reassurance.

Then nodding for a moment he smiled at Korra, "Well then, when you get some rest and then back up on your feet, you will have to promise not to go into councilmen's offices late at night alone." He smiled at her weakly and shook his head.

Korra winced at the disappointed tone in his voice. "Ha ha.. yea.." she said softly as she looked to the wall, "I'm sorry Tenzin, I'm really sorry.. I shouldn't have just ran off to Tarrlok." She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled at him weakly, "He just... really hit some of my weak spots and I went out of control, I shouldn't have even gone."

Tenzin smiled down at her, "I know Korra, but sometimes you need to stop being so headstrong and determined, you need to think about the risks first." He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "rest up Korra, I know everyone is just happy you are home safe and healthy."

Korra nodded and smiled at him until he walked out the room. Sighing softly she looked over at Katara and grinned mischievously, "So Katara… When can I get back to bending practice, out of bed, and eating some seal jerky in the city?"

Katara shook her head and smiled at the anxious young woman, "Korra you need to rest, although your body is fine you have had a lot of stress happen in the last month. You should rest for a couple more days before getting up and going anywhere."

Korra groaned and put her head back against the headboard and wall, "But Katara, I'm just craving seal jerky and you know this is a vegetarian island." She pouted at her mentor and smirked as the older woman chuckled and shook her head.

Katara stood up and smiled at Korra, "I'm sure you will be fine, maybe one of your friends can bring you some if you promise not to disappear again." Katara hugged Korra gently before walking to the door. Opening the door Katara and Korra discovered the shocked and relieved faces of Asami, Mako, and Bolin who had been waiting to see Korra. Smiles on their faces Bolin yelled out "Korra!" as he ran to hug her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you guys like this latest chapter! I kinda needed to have a slow lull for a chapter or so; I couldn't just skip over some of that stuff. Have a great week!**

Korra grinned as Bolin ran to her, seeing Asami and Mako holding hands caused her a moment of remorse. She was happy that Asami and Mako were together, but she couldn't just forget her own feelings. Although she had been away a long time just seeing Mako made her heart ache. She couldn't decide if it was heart ache or heart break.

Grinning at Bolin she hugged him tightly and hugged both Mako and Asami as they came over to her bed. She looked up at them as Bolin poked at her shoulder, "Are you okay Korra? We were told you needed to stay in bed for a while?"

Korra shrugged and smiled, "I'm fine really don't worry about me. Katara just doesn't want me to wear myself out after escaping." She smiled up at her friends as if nothing were wrong.

Asami sat on the edge of her bed and smiled weakly, "Tenzin told us what happened, we are just glad they didn't hurt you or take away your bending. We were really worried." She leaned forward to take Korra's hand and grip it tightly.

Korra smiled at Asami and shrugged, "I'm fine really, don't worry about me." She held Asami's hand and blushed at the attention, she wasn't used to so many people being concerned about her.

Asami smiled at Korra and let go of her hand, "Okay… As long as you are sure you are fine." She stood up and looked at the silent boys. Mako having been incredibly silent caused not only Korra to worry about his reaction to her, but also made Asami a little worrisome as well, worried that Mako's former feelings had returned.

Mako smiled weakly and patted Korra on her shoulder, "We are really glad you are okay." Korra couldn't help but look up at him, hurt that he was that formal with her, and yet understanding. She had missed her chance and he was with Asami.

Asami raised a brow at Mako before smiling at Korra, "We don't want to keep you up, I'm sure you need to rest. Lets go guys, we can visit again tomorrow."

Korra nodded and hugged Bolin before her friends left. She didn't know what to do anymore, Mako was with Asami and she was being left with displaced feelings. She watched them leave with a small smile on her face as the door closed Korra's smile faded as she curled into the bed. Turning in the bed Korra groaned softly as she curled up, closing her eyes she tried to sleep and get her thoughts of Mako out of her head.

The days started passing as the young Avatar got stronger. Her friends continued to visit her but they quickly dwindled to just Bolin visiting with Pabu. Asami and Mako kept feigning excuses. Bolin noticed Korra's mood slowly move downhill as the quartet's unity ominously began to break.

Although Korra's friendships had grown weak her strength became more powerful. The young avatar yearned to be out of bed and to go to her boring air bending practices. She sought any type of exercise she was allowed under strict supervision. Korra didn't understand Katara's rules but respected the world's greatest healer's words.

The days slowly passed as Korra's friends rarely visited and her activity was restricted. A new day was arising as Korra awoke groggily. Groaning to herself she nuzzled against her pillows in a small search for the comforts of sleep. As she lay there her slow brain begged for rest and sleep although her body protested. Sitting up she looked around the dawn-lit room, annoyed at the hour of the day her hand moved up to wipe at her eyes, as if trying to wipe away her fatigue.

Suddenly Korra's formerly sleep filled eyes widened as she looked around the room. An overcoming feeling of nausea washed over her as she ran to a waste basket. Curled over the small basket last night's dinner expelled from her mouth. Her body shuttered with each retch, confusion washing over her as she dry heaved into the bin. Finally sitting back from her mess a groan emitted from her mouth, crawling back to her bed Korra yelled out, "Katara!" as she dragged her pail behind her.

Resting in her bed Korra grimaced as a confused and worried Tenzin rushed in after his calm mother. Katara looked at Korra with confusion as she swatted her hands at Tenzin. "What is wrong Korra?!" she asked urgently wondering why her morning routine has been rousted.

Korra pointed to the trash bin and then smiled weakly at Tenzin who looked extremely frustrated and out of place. His shirt was buttoned incorrectly as he has rushed to her room and his normally perfect beard looked extremely tussled.

"Korra! That is not why you yell for Katara! We thought something was seriously wrong! What if Amon or equalists had come back!" he growled at her as his hand moved to smooth out his beard, his complexion redding with the passing of his words.

Korra smiled weakly at him, "I'm sorry Tenzin… I just-" her words stopped short as Korra leaned over and vomited again into the bin. Tenzin exchanged a quick glance with his mother and then nodded as he turned to leave the door.

Katara has started to pat Korra'a back as the young woman shook with dry heaves. "Korra, did you eat something different? Or has this been going on a while?" Katara inquired softly.

Korra's head shook as she groaned softly, "No Katara." Leaning forward she picked up a glass of water that sat next to her bed and quickly rinsed her mouth. "I ate the same things as you guys, I ran out of seal jerky a couple days ago." Leaning back onto the bed she groaned again, "This is the first time, I thought food poisoning, but someone else would be sick too."

Katara frowned at the young woman, remembering symptoms that she had formerly noticed. "Lean back Korra, let me see something," she requested softly to the young Avatar, as worry creased Katara's brow.

Korra did as she was told as Katara pulled up Korra's shirt. Cold water touched Korra's stomach as Katara moved the soft glowing water over her abdomen. Katara's brow continued to crease as her eyes darted up to meet Korra's for a brief moment. She finally pulled away, the water moving back into Katara's small sac she carried.

Sitting back into the chair that stayed next to Korra's bed Katara looked at the young waterbender grimly. "Korra what happened while you were with the equalists?" she asked softly.

Korra looked at Katara with narrowed eyes, " I already told you and Tenzin what happened.."

Katara leaned forward and gripped the young woman's hand, "Korra, were you raped?" she asked softly, trying not to upset the young woman in any way.

Korra's eyes widened as she shook her head, "No Katara! I wasn't! Why are you asking these things?" Korra demanded as she pulled her hand out of the elder's grip.

Katara's mouth formed a small frown as she looked up into Korra's eyes, "because you are pregnant Korra..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! I am sorry for how long it took to update! I hope you guys like this chapter and there are many more to come! **

Korra's eyes widened as she looked at Katara's hand shifting to rest on her stomach. She knew she couldn't deny it, and hearing Katara's words almost rendered her speechless. The young Avatar's gaze shifted from Katara's hand and moved down to her own.

Katara finally cleared her throat and sat back looking at the young woman before her. She had seen the warning signs, the slightest weight gain, her body's differences, but she had just thought it was the young woman's reaction to her captivity. Not knowing the chances Katara had been giving Korra prenatal herbs and restricted her movement as she waited to verify her concerns. She hadn't realized that it was actually true until her newest inspection.

"Korra… What happened?" she asked softly, she didn't want to know details, but for Korra's mental well-being Katara hoped to the spirits she hadn't been raped.

Korra's mouth opened for a moment, then closed. Her gaze maintained on her hands resting on her stomach as she thought about a way to tell the elder. "When Amon took me into his suit, his ultimatum was for me to behave or I would be punished." A small blush took to her cheeks as she continued her story, "I wanted to read books that he didn't want me reading, and so we…" Her words stopped as her face became a shade brighter.

Katara leaned forward to grip the younger's hand, afraid to gain eye contact with the youth. Katara's words were soft as she held Korra's hand, "Did he force you...?" She needed to know for not only Korra's sake but the child's.

Korra shook her head and squeezed the older woman's hand, "No, he didn't force me. He gave me herbs afterward that I thought were to prevent pregnancy. He never explained and I never asked." Her words soft as if silently asking herself why she had never asked. "It continued to be a game of me acting out, and then us…" Her words stopping as she realized she had caused this to happen.

Katara nodded and rubbed Korra's hand softly, "Korra you will be fine, and you will be an amazing Mother." Her words ended as she saw tears starting to mark their path down Korra's cheeks. Katara didn't know what to do besides sit there and listen if Korra needed to talk.

Korra's hand fell from Katara's grip, her hand moving to her stomach as she rubbed it slowly, trying to process the news. She looked up at Katara with a small frown on her face as her tears continued to fall. Her eyes searching Katara's face for something good, something happy, "Do we have to tell them?" her words small as fear showed in her eyes.

Katara's eyes widened as she realized the girl's words, she didn't want anyone to know, but soon enough Korra would be starting to show. She guessed Korra was already at 8 weeks and was slightly surprised by her lack of symptoms in the last two weeks. She shook her head, "Korra... You have to tell people. We can keep it to us for a time but the press will find out, the Avatar can't just disappear and then return with a child."

Korra eyes widened as she looked up at her elder, she knew she was right but fear surged through her, "I can't tell Tenzin Katara..." she said softly as she moved her hands to brush her tears away.

Katara nodded and stood up, "I will tell the family, but Korra that does not mean you can hide from this. You need to start taking care of yourself, and you need to be careful who you tell."

Korra's eyes closed as she inhaled and she nodded, exhaled and stood up to look at Katara with determination, "I can do this..." Although her confidence was sham she tried to smile at Katara. Walking out into the hallway she looked around and moved into the dining room, Katara following silently as Korra looked for Tenzin and Pema.

Tenzin had completed dressing, as well as Pema and both turned as Korra stormed into the room. Sitting down gently she looked up at Katara and then reached for some fish that Pema had started allowing Korra to eat soon after she had joined the island. Katara shook her head and looked at Korra, "No Korra, Eat some rice and fruit. You can't just eat anything you want now."

Tenzin looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow as worry showed on his face, "Mother, Korra, What is going on?" his words showed concern and urgency. He knew something had to be wrong if Korra's diet was to be changed. He looked at Korra and her body language and then noticed her hand move to her stomach again, rubbing it repeatedly. He looked at his wife next to him, her hand resting on her large stomach and then to his mother. "Is she..?"

Katara nodded and then looked at the young Avatar before them, she knew her son was wiser than to yell at a woman who just discovered her own condition. Out of the corner of her eye she watched his face go into his hands.

He didn't know what to think, he couldn't explain his feelings as disappointment since Korra was soon to be 18 and was allowed to make her own choices. Putting his head up he looked at his mother and then at Korra, "Who is the father?" dread in his voice as he thought of the young firebender, or an equalist member.

Pema quickly realized what was going on and rubbed her husband's back gently. She knew who they were talking about and she got up to gather some foods that would help settle Korra's stomach. She returned in time to hear Katara utter the Father's name, "Amon."

Pema's eyes widened for a moment and then she shook her head and settled the tray in front of Korra, "Finally someone who will understand how big I feel!" her joke trying to lighten the mood as Korra's face had paled as well as Tenzin's.

Katara shook her head as her son looked at her and Korra's head turned down as tears started to fall again. Pema returned to her seat and held her husband's hand firmly, she knew he was upset and angry but she also knew that there was nothing to be done.

Tenzin looked back up at Korra and then Katara, his face grim, "We shall tell the children but they will be sworn to secrecy, and we won't tell anyone else until you start to show and have passed your first trimester. We don't want news getting out and then something to happen." His words hanging over the room as everyone ate slowly in silence


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you all like the chapter and are excited for more! Much is to come! :P **

Slowly the days started to pass as knowledge of Korra's condition spread out to the airbending family as well as among some trusted air acolytes, and the White Lotus guards. In the two weeks since Korra had learned of her condition Ikki and Meelo had become quiet around her so as not upset or hurt her in some way. Korra appreciated their caution but it annoyed her more than they intended. The two youngest treated her as if she was unable to do anything, and Jenora was the only one who seemed to treat the young Avatar as she was, a normal person.

The White Lotus had started to raise the security for the Avatar's sake although it just frustrated Korra even more. Her sickness had continued in the morning and all hours of the day and added to her irritable mood. Today was the day Asami, Bolin, and Mako had said they were going to visit. Sitting in the meditation circle Korra groaned as she stood up realizing that soon Katara or one of the airbending children would come running to her to eat. Looking over at the docks with a frown on her face she noticed three people walking toward her. A small smile took to her lips as she rushed over to the trio. Although worry was deep within her, she knew that they would support her no matter what and she really needed her friends.

Bolin saw Korra coming and rushed forward to hug her tightly, "Korra!" Holding her closely for a moment Bolin grinned and nuzzled Korra's face playfully. Mako rolls his eyes as his arm fell from behind Asami's back. As Bolin stepped back Asami hugged Korra tightly, whispering softly in Korra's ear, "We are so glad you are okay." Stepping back from Asami Korra's smile faltered for a moment before hugging Mako gently. Mako patted Korra's back and stepped back quickly, as if avoiding her touch, returning to Asami's side before smiling at everyone, "Lets go inside."

The group moved inside as Korra nodded, Bolin and Asami glancing at each other quickly before settling in the dining room. Katara greeted the group warmly, having met the older woman earlier the week before. Giving Korra a bowl of fruit she put a larger bowl of fruit out for the others and exited the room quickly. Asami soon picked up on Korra's foul mood and rested her hand on top of Korra's. "Korra… What is wrong?"

Korra looked up at her friend as tears welled up in her eyes, grabbing a piece of fruit she looked at Asami and the other two as they all leaned into her, Asami's arm moved around Korra's shoulders. "I'm pregnant." Korra blurted out before she could think of any other way to say it.

The brother's eyes widened looking confused and concerned for their friend. Asami started rubbing Korra's back, "Korra... Are you okay?" she asked, not daring the ask the more important question, 'who is the father?'

Shaking her head she moved her hand to her stomach and looked up at Asami with dread, "I have this feeling he did this on purpose…" her words answering the question that had been hovering around the room.

Bolin looked at Korra with a confused expression and then after looking at Mako a soft, "ohhh…" was heard from the younger brother. Grinning he leaned forward to Korra, "But soon enough I will have a neice or nephew to spoil!" His attempt to lighten the mood failed as Korra looked over at Mako, a hurt expression evident on his face as he looked at Korra's slightly rounded stomach.

Korra's eyes widened as she looked at Mako and then her gaze shifted back to Asami as she chewed on her lower lip, "You guys can't tell anyone." She said softly as she wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face. "Tenzin and Katara decided to wait until after twelve weeks." Grabbing the bowl of fruit in front of her she started to stuff her face with the food, as if seeking a way to get away from their current topic. Asami nodded and glared at both of the boys before hugging Korra tightly, "Can I at least start shopping for this little one?" she joked as Korra swallowed her food.

Korra blushed and smiled weakly at Asami, "Lets… wait a bit please." Her gaze moving away from them as her thoughts started to wonder, "we don't want to give people even a hint." Her halting words betraying her confusion and worry about the whole situation.

Asami smiled at Korra and pulled her friend up, "well we can at least start shopping for some looser, water tribe clothes! Lets go!" Bolin grinned as he stood up, Mako following silently. Asami stopped to get permission from Katara and nodded as she grabbed Korra's jacket.

Asami started dragging Korra off the island and pushed the winter jacket onto the young Avatar's shoulders. Dragging Korra off Asami scowled at the boys and waved to Katara. Hitting Mako in the ribs she looked at him, "You need to stop it and be supportive" she whispered as Bolin started talking to Korra.

Mako look at his girlfriend with confusion and then nodded, sighing he moved his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, "Sorry 'Sami… I just..." He looked down for a moment and then shrugged, "I was being stupid."

Asami smiled at him and kissed him gently before turning back to Korra and Bolin. Korra's jacket hiding any indication of her condition called dibs on the front seat in the satomobile. The group drove into the city. Asami pulled Korra into some of her favorite boutiques and shops as they moved around the square. Korra noticed some White Lotus faces as she moved around and a small scowl would appear on her face as she saw them. Finally Asami dragged Korra into a store with watertribe clothing and forced Korra to try on some loose summer dresses, as well as some looser shirts and leggings. Particularly careful to not grab any maternity clothing Asami pushed Korra into the dressing room and leaned against the door as she watched Mako and Bolin roam around the store.

Groaning softly Korra banged on the door a few times, "Asamiii…" she whined while in the dressing room. She hated shopping, and she hated having to buy new clothing but since Asami was right Korra grumbled as she pulled on the leggings and long shirt. The shirt hid her tiny belly and Korra knocked on the door softly, "Asami do you want to see or not?"

Pulling back the door Asami grinned at Korra and raised a brow, "Not bad at all, maybe a small belt to add up here," Asami pointed to right under Korra's breasts, "Otherwise perfect."

Bolin from a few feet away gave Korra a loud catcall and made her do a little strut for him. Laughing and feeling foolish Korra's day ended with many bags full of clothing for both her and Asami, as well as her worries moving into the background… for now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone! I hope your week is going well! I have been pretty sick so I might be working on this tomorrow. No promises but I will try my best! **

The press had noticed the Avatar's sudden reappearance in the public the moment she went on her shopping trip. They hadn't harassed her but there were many pictures taken of the young Avatar when she hadn't been paying attention. The days had begun to pass as well along with the rumors of where the Avatar had been.

Sitting back in her seat Korra groaned as she looked at the paper before her, the tabloid was reporting yet another suspicion as to where she had been while she was gone, as well as why her disappearance had been covered up. Many people said that she had gone back home to consult Master Katara, others accused her of hiding away in the North Pole. This particular paper accused the Avatar of going to the Earth Kingdom in search of a husband and coming back only when her search had proved futile. Pushing the paper away Korra looked up at Pema, "Don't they have anything else to do?" An annoyed expression came over her face as she reached for some fruit that Pema had just put down.

Shrugging Pema smiled at Korra weakly and patted her shoulder as she stepped by, "They are just tabloids, nobody really thinks you were out searching for a husband."

Rolling her eyes Korra started to eat some food and looked up as Tenzin walked in, his attitude towards her had changed drastically after Korra's condition had been discovered, acting almost fatherly to her as a surrogate for her own parents. Korra had sent word of her news to her parents, as well as informing them of who was the father. They sent word that they would visit soon but the season wouldn't allow them to make the trip right away.

"Korra, we need to start planning a way to tell the city of your condition, we can't hide it much longer and you are almost past the most dangerous period of pregnancy," his tone serious and yet subtly laced with care. Sitting down next to the young girl the older airbender started to eat some food and looked up at his wife lovingly, "Pema you should probably rest, you have been on your feet all day."

Groaning Korra laid back on the floor after placing her bowl on the table, trying to hide her fear and trepidation at the words he spoke. Sitting up she scowled and finished her food before standing quickly, "Thanks Pema, I'm going to go… meditate or something."

Pema smiled up at the young girl and nodded, her hand resting on her husband's arm as she watched the girl leave. Sitting down she smiled at her husband, "You need to give her time she is still trying to come to grips with it herself." A wince of discomfort crossed her face as she leaned forward reaching for a cup of tea, "She is only 17 Tenzin, and this wasn't intentional."

Nodding he noticed Pema wince and rubbed her back, "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked softly.

Pema grinned at him weakly and shrugged, "I'm fine, just some stomach cramps."

His eyes widened and nodded, trusting his wife to know the signs of labor. Turning his head he looked out the door with concern.

Korra groaned as she stepped down to the water, annoyed more than ever as she stepped away from the temple. She didn't want to tell anyone, she wanted to just deal with it and be done with this issue. She looked down at her own body just as tears started to fall, she felt as if he had done this on purpose. Carrying the child of the man who had been her foe, the man who hated her entire being.

Pulling off her boots she stepped into the water with a groan, her tears falling into the water as she created a wake with the water. Diving in she moved with the water around her, frustration taking over as she started to swim. Bending the water near her in fluid movements, calming her as she moved in the water. Minutes passed as Korra floated in the water, searching for a sense of relief from the issues that consumed her. Groaning softly she moved up and swam to the shore, hearing a yell Korra rushed to the temple after bending the water off of her, "Tenzin? Pema? What is going on?" she asked urgently as she rushed over to the older woman. Pema grimaced as she gripped Korra's arm, "The baby is coming!"

Tenzin was heard running to their room as Pema was lead in by Korra and the other acolytes, allowing him to hold her hand the acolytes took over and started preparing Pema for the birth of her fourth child. Time passed quickly as Korra helped assist with the birth. Labor went by in f flash as Pema delivered the youngest of the air bending family, Rohan. Cleaning the small child Katara rushed into the room, having been visiting her friend and moved over to Pema. While Katara assisted with the remains of labor Korra stood there holding the newborn, trying to calm his wails as she waited to present the child to Tenzin and Pema. Smiling Korra coo-ed at the infant and then finally when able to she rested the child in Pema's arms, "He is beautiful," she said softly before leaving the room. The other children soon joined the room as Korra left with Katara, looking at the family she stood at the door as Jenora welcomed her little brother into the family.

Turning away from the door Korra's head went down as she moved back to her own room. Smiling weakly at Katara she gripped her hand before turning away completely. Sitting on her bed Korra turned on the radio in hopes of drowning out her worries. Lying down she looked at the ceiling but her attempts at distraction were interupted by the voice that haunted her thoughts, "People of Republic City, I have a very important announcement for you about our young Avatar."


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes:**

**I had a slightly hard time writing this chapter, it took me a bit longer than usual while actually writing it. I hope it doesn't disappoint people and maybe even appease some people. It is a little long but I didn't want to cut it off at a part where people would hate me. :P **

Korra's eyes widened as she turned over to look at the radio, trepidation moving through her, body shaking. "As many of you know the Avatar disappeared for weeks and rumors have spread about her whereabouts." Sitting up Korra gripped the edge of the bed tightly, tears forming as her eyes stayed on the radio. After a short pause the haunting voice came again, "I wish to inform you all of the truth of the Avatar's disappearance." Hearing someone run up the stairs Korra's eyes flickered to the doorway, then back to her radio. Tears falling down her face she gripped the bed tighter, her body tensing. "The Avatar was at my base, after being captured by Councilman Tarrlok and imprisoned. We acquired the young Avatar and maintained her captivity." A harsh sob came from Korra's lips as she sat there; her eyes closed as tears trailed down her face. Her door slid open as Korra sat, not even bothering to look up at the intruder. "While she was in our confinement she thought it wise to rather disobey orders and degrade her health. Not caring to leave you, the people of Republic City, with no Avatar to save them." Pausing for a moment the deep voice chuckled, "we didn't allow her to continue this harm and instead I got very close and personal with Avatar Korra, in order to sustain her health."

Korra's head snapped up as she looked at the radio with wide eyes, dread moving though as he thoughts recalled her stay with her foe, remembering his ultimatum, her punishments, his care. "People of Republic City I would personally like to announce that The Avatar is now with my child. Rumors need not spread now that the truth is out," and a small click was heard as the radio returned to it's previous broadcast. Korra's eyes closed as her hands started to hit the wooden bed frame, tears streaming down her she shook her head. A hand rested on her shoulder as Korra continued to slam her fists against the frame. Looking up at Tenzin, she shook her head and turned away, allowing his hand to fall off of her shoulder. Feeling the older man's hands on her shoulder again she turned back to her mentor and looked up at him with tear filled eyes, her face bright red as she closed her eyes again and leaned into him. Her arms gripping him around his sides as he sat there holding the young woman he considered a daughter.

Rubbing her back slightly he looked down at her, hearing the heart wrenching sobs that came from the youth. Her body shaking as she held to him as if her life depended on it.

Korra didn't know what to do, the entire city knew what happened now, she would never be left alone, she was a disgrace, she was never going to be respected by the people, nor have their trust again. She was never going to have a real family, never going to have a loving husband who will hold her hand as she delivers this child. Her grip loosening on Tenzin she pulled back and choked a bit on her tears, "I'm sorry…" she muttered as she tried to calm down, her hands shaking as she started to wipe away her tears.

Sighing softly Tenzin gripped her shoulder and looked down at her, realizing how venerable and innocent the girl was in a city, and world that just changed significantly for her. "Korra… It will be okay, the public had to know eventually." He tried to calm her down as she sat there, almost hyperventilating as she wiped away her flowing tears.

Korra's hand fell as she turned to her mentor, "They didn't have to know! They didn't have to know he was the father!" she yelled at him, her anger, and frustration showing as her desperation came through, "Now I won't be able to find anyone! Nobody will want to be with the Avatar and her bastard child of Amon!" She stood up and kicked at the ever-present chair near her bed, "I will never have what you have!" She looked at him with livid eyes before looking out the window, "I will never have a true family..." she said softly, her voice laced with venom as she looked out to the cityscape before her.

Tenzin's eyes widened as he watched the young girl, brow rumpling as he looked at her with worry, "Korra.. You never kn-"

"Know? I will never know? The only man who will want to be with me now will only want me for my title. I won't have a real family, I won't have the love and support that you have, lets face it," she said as she turned to him, "there is no point in even bothering. I will be alone and I will raise this child, and I will do my Avatar duties even if the entire world just sees me as a tramp." She scowled at him and crossed her arms across her chest, hands still in fists.

"Korra.." he said softly as there was a soft knock on the door, turning to the door with a raised brow the door opened and Katara stepped in.

"Korra," Katara said, her voice hard as she looked at the younger woman in front of her, "This stops now." She stepped forward to the younger girl, her mouth taut as she got closer, "This is unacceptable, both your parents and I raised you better." Karata's eyes gleamed with a sense of anger as she stood close to Korra, "Korra, this isn't the ideal situation, but you will not yell at your teacher, you will try and cope but this is unacceptable." Korra's eyes widened as she listened to Katara's cold voice, "You are the Avatar, and they will always look up to their Avatar, they will support you even though you are pregnant, even though the father is Amon. You need to calm down and live each day as they come."

Katara's face softened, as she looked at the young girl before her, stepping forward she hugged Korra tightly, "As I said you will be an amazing mother Korra." Tears fell down Korra's cheeks yet again as she embraced Katara, stepping back from the older woman Korra nodded and turned away looking out the window.

Katara nodded back and left the room, her son following and looking to his mother as she shut the door. Sobbing was heard from behind the door as Kartara turned away, looking at his mother with concern Tenzin then looked to the door, "should we really leave her alone?"

Katara turned back to her son and nodded, "She needs this, and as long as we bring her water and make sure she eats she will be fine. She has been holding this in since she found out she was pregnant." Patting his arm gently she turned and walked away from the young girl's door.

Hours started to pass as Korra's wails were heard throughout the halls of the temple, the only matching sound was the cries of the newborn, which caused a sudden silence from the young Avatar. Once the baby finished crying Korra's sorrow slowly increased as she was heard hitting things, sometimes yelling the word 'why' and then sudden sobbing. Slowly the hysteria lessened as time passed and Katara delivered food to Korra as well as a pitcher of water. As Katara shut the door Tenzin looked at his mother with worry, "Mother…"

Katara shook her head and looked up at her son, "She is fine, she just needs to sleep now. I told her to eat and drink, and then go to bed. Things will be better in the morning." Nodding to his mother Tenzin returned to his wife and infant as Katara prepared for bed, both worried for the days to come.

As dawn came Tenzin was woken up by the cries of his newborn. Rushing to bring the child to his mother he yawned and looked out at the morning sky. Sleepily he bathed, dressed, and then moved out to the meditation circle. Sitting down his breathing clamed as he sought a peaceful serenity for the morning. Minutes passed as until a sudden cough was heard nearby, opening an eye Tenzin looked at one of the head lotus guards standing nearby.

"Uh… Master Tenzin, we are having issue at the ferry, reporters wish to come onto the island and are disabling acolytes to go in and out of the city." He rubbed the back of his head and grinned weakly, "I'm sorry for bothering you, I know what happened last night and this isn't the best thing to deal with in the morning. Uh... Congratulations on your son."

Tenzin's face showed a stunned look as he stood up and looked at the young Avatar's open window, "Thank you Jiro." Standing up Tenzin left, rubbing his root of his nose gently with nervousness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M **

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys I get what some of you guys are saying in the reviews but I personally don't agree with some things but never the less I am still listening. I am trying my best and really working hard to have good chapters but I know it isn't perfect yet. Maybe later I will go back and revise chapters later. You never know! **

With a sigh Tenzin moved over to the ferryboat. As he took it across he looked at the reporters that cluttered the docks and rubbed his head. As he stepped onto the platform they all looked at him with wide eyes, yelling questions at him and pressing for answers. Putting his hands up as if he were innocent the reporters died down and looked at him, waiting for answers. "I'm sorry but I am not at liberty to answer any of these questions," he said quickly, "but please get back from the ferry, allow those who live on Air Temple Island to travel between the city and island. I do not like restricting access to Air Temple Island, but please no reporters, please respect Avatar Korra at this time as well as my family."

Looking at some Acolytes he nodded and helped allow them onto the ferry and then turned to the White Lotus guards behind him, indicating for them to continue their job guarding the ferry. Turning away he stepped onto the ferry and sat down, rubbing his eyes exhaustedly as the small boat moved away from the docks. As he returned to the temple he looked up at the young Avatar's window, concern flickering in his eyes as he saw the young woman looking out at the cityscape before her, a light shine showing on her cheeks as tears fell.

Standing at the window she watched her airbending teacher return, dread filled eyes watched him until he got close, her eyes moving back to the city she had been watching for some time, tears falling down her face silently. Stepping back into the room she looked over at the broken items she had thrown the night before, to the empty pitcher on the table and bowl that stood beside it. Grabbing the tray with a soft sigh Korra stepped out of her room and returned the items to the kitchen, anyone who saw her left her alone. As she sat down at the dining room table she proceeded to eat some fruit and juice as Tenzin joined her.

Sitting down he looked at the young woman before him, her hair down from her normal ties, eyes red from crying, her clothing tussled from the night before. "Korra…" he started as he looked at her, sighing softly he put his hand out on top of hers, "I know the situation isn't as planned, but you need to take care of yourself this isn't good for your child." Choosing his words carefully he watched Korra's head turn down, her body shaking as she looked at her belly, she knew he was right, and she knew she had to do something.

"I don't know what to do Tenzin.." she said softly as she looked up at her mentor, her eyes wide and full of eyes as she searched his face for a solution, "They are already trying to find out everything… I don't know what I can do."

Looking down for a moment the older man sighed and then looked at her again, "Korra we need to make a public statement, otherwise they will just continue to harass you for information. This is clearly a ploy of Amon, maybe we can even arrange some type of agreement with him." Rubbing his head gently he looked down at his plate and then at the door as his mother joined them.

Nodding Korra chewed absentmindedly on some food before turning to Katara, "Do you agree?" She was nervous talking to the older woman since their last real communication was full of frustration.

Katara nodded and then looked at the two of them, "I do agree, you are causing more issues by hiding Korra."

Nodding Korra chewed on her lip, her hand sliding down her belly, "I just want this fighting to end, maybe then…" her words trailed off for a moment as she looked down.

Tenzin nodded and then stood up, "I shall write a statement for you to say at a press conference and then we shall do it later today if Lin can arrange it, it is better done sooner than later."

Katara nodded and pushed some coconut juice to Korra as her son walked away, curious as to how the equalist leader knew of Korra's condition.

Groaning softly Korra looked back at her mentor before addressing the crowd in front of her, she had read Tenzin's write up and then added and took away some small parts. She looked out to the crowd and sighed, "Uh.. Hi… As your Avatar I feel the need to address issues that have recently been announced to the city to end all rumors as well as possibly gaining peace." Pausing for a moment she took deep breathe and then looked out toe the reporters before her, "Amon's announcement was true, I was captured by the equalizes and I am pregnant. He is the father and because of that he now has particular responsibilities to myself." She looked back at Katara with a worried expression and then turned back to the group, "The council and myself would like to invite Amon alone to the council gathering in three days, it will be a private meeting with him and the council and the outcomes will be announced publicly the next day." Looking down for a moment she then looked back up, trying to mask her emotions, " I hope the citizens of Republic City will respect myself and the council with the potential future of this city." Stepping back from the lectern Asami put her arm around Korra's shoulders and pulled her back into city hall, in hopes of dodging the questions shot at her.

Smiling weakly at Asami Korra waved her off and shrugged, "I'm fine I'm fine… I just would like some time in Tenzin's office alone." Seeing her friend nod at her she moved into his office and shut the door behind her, seeking privacy she was rarely given these days.

After closing her eyes she sat down and breathed deeply, her hand rubbing gently at the rounded curve of her small belly.

"I accept your invitation Avatar," said the cold deep voice that haunted the young girl's dreams. Her eyes snapping open she looked around to see the man who had held her tightly, the man who had caused all of this for her sitting at her mentor's desk.

"Wh-Wha" she started stuttering a she looked at him, her eyes wide as she stared at the masked man.

"Thank you for the invitation, and I hope our child is well," he said coldly as he stood up, moving over to her silently his hands linked behind his back as he watched her.

Sitting there she sat up, her body tense as her eyes narrowed, "Yes, my child is fine Amon. What are you doing here?"

Chuckling softly he stepped forward again, closer to her, "I'm just merely telling you I would attend." He moved over closer to her and his hand brushed at her stomach, leaning down his hand pressed against her belly and he looked into the Avatar's eyes, "And I wanted to check up on our child." His words menacing as he stepped away from her, looking to the door he stepped away and opened the door, looking out he chuckled again, "I shall see you in three days, Avatar Korra."


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for not having posted in a while. I have finals weeks going on and a lot of stuff for my classes are due in addition to friends and drama that have been happening. I originally planned for more for this chapter but it would have been too much and people have been asking me when I was going to post the next chapter. Yet again I'm sorry, I am really trying my best. . **

Korra rushed after him, running for Tenzin and Katara the moment she didn't see Amon in sight. The others had passed it off as harmless and although clearly shaken up Korra was fine. They quickly went back to Air Temple Island and carried on their daily business. Reporters tried to sneak in repeatedly to no avail, annoying both Tenzin and Korra.

The three days passed quickly, groaning softly a disheveled Korra looked at Pema with a small scowl as she entered the dining room. Smiling Pema pushed Rohan into Korra's arms and moved to Korra's room her voice drifting down the hall, "Korra you need to wear something that fits you better."

Sitting in the dining room Korra looked down at the newborn with wide eyes, she had held children before but holding the infant only caused Korra to realize that in months she would be holding another infant, her own. He looked up at her with wide eyes, oddly content in her arms. A surreal sense took over her as she looked down at the young infant, her eyes watering as she started to wonder what it will be like in months. Looking up Korra saw Pema coming back downstairs and held Rohan up to her, "Uh.. Here," Korra's face clearly distressed as she held out the infant to Pema.

Shaking her head Pema took the infant from her and stood there waiting for Korra, "Come on! Time for you to go get dressed I put out some of your new clothing that Asami got you, and then come back down." Pema knew that the girl was upset, and although she knew ignoring the issue wasn't the best option Pema didn't want to press the issue anymore, distress wasn't good for an expecting mothers.

Sighing Korra grumbled as she moved back up to her room, putting on some tighter pants she pulled the shirt over her and rolled her eyes as she looked in a mirror, her pants snug around her calves, loose around her hips, shirt clinging to her in feminine places but loose around her stomach. Grabbing her boots she put them on and then stomped down the stairs while putting her hair up. Finally back in the dining room she looked at Pema with a raised brow, "good?"

Pema grinned and nodded, "Perfect, you need to make sure your clothing is fitting you, your other shirt was coming up at the bottom and anyway this looks great."

Sighing Korra rolled her eyes and sat down and started eating her breakfast, a bit of dairy as well as fruits and vegetables. Pema shook her head and set her son down in a nearby bassinet. Stepping over to Korra she kneeled down and placed her hand on Korra's shoulder, "Korra.. You can't ignore this."

Korra tried to ignore the older woman but as her words sunk in Korra looked up at Pema with an expression of fear, "Pema.. I just.. I don't know if I can do this."

Signing softly Pema leaned forward and hugged Korra tightly, she knew the young girl was terrified and there was nothing she could do about it. Finally sitting back she held Korra's hands in her own, "Korra, you will be fine, you are strong and you will be an amazing mother, no matter the circumstances of the father."

Korra looked down as tears formed into her eyes, "I didn't say no.." she said softly as she looked at their hands. Pema's eyes widened as they looked at Korra, tightening her grip.

Trying to read Korra's face Pema could tell it ate at the girl that she hadn't refused his intentions. Finally lifting her hand from Korra's she touched the girl's face and guided her face up to meet her vision, "Korra you didn't do anything wrong." As Korra shook her head Pema held Korra's chin and stopped her, "No Korra, enjoying sex isn't wrong, just because you didn't say no doesn't mean he didn't force you."

Korra's eyes widened as she looked at the older woman. "No Pema.. I wanted it.." Leaning forward she hugged Pema, "I shouldn't have wanted to be with him." Her words muffling as she pressed her face into the shoulder of the other woman.

Sighing softly Pema rubbed Korra's back, patting her gently as she held the younger girl. "Korra... it is natural, and sure the circumstances aren't great but you did nothing wrong." After another soft sigh Korra sat back as she looked at Pema, her brow furrowed as she looked at the older woman. Wiping at her face she turned away, "Thanks Pema…" her gaze drifting as she heard the woman sigh and a soft pat on her back again.

Tenzin walked in and his gaze moved from his wife to his ward, concern showing on his face as he noticed Korra's red face. Looking at his wife he waved his arm in Korra's direction, after his wife shook her head he sat down sighing softly. Pema looked at Korra again and then gathered her youngest son in her arms putting him in his father's lap before she started to eat. Tenzin looked down at his son and smiled cradling him as he started to eat some fruit, allowing his wife a well-needed break before the meeting.

Finally as if snapping back into reality Korra stood up and looked at the older man, "Are we going to go soon? Or is it later today?" Impatience showing on her face as she looked to her elder, wondering to herself why she had a sudden impatience to deal with the meeting.

Tenzin raised a brow at her, "We will be leaving in 5 minutes, I will be out to Oogie soon." He continued eating and then looked at his wife with a sigh.

Korra nodded standing up she hugged Pema tightly, hearing the older woman whisper, "it will be okay Korra," in her ear before leaving the room. Settling on top of Oogie with a small blanket over her shoulders, Korra curled up on the air bison and closed her eyes, as if searching for a solace that was unattainable. Soon enough Tenzin joined her and they moved on to City Hall. Yawning softly as they touched down Korra moved off the bison and looked at Tenzin with concern, "Do we have a plan at all?"

Tenzin nodded, putting his arm around her shoulder comfortingly he lead Korra to the council's private room "we are going to try and settle peace with him as well as try and gain some support for you Korra…" He said, sitting down at his place and allowing her to sit next to him.

Korra looked at him with narrowed eyes, " I don't want anything from him Tenzin, he has already given me enough."

Tenzin looked at the younger girl and shook his head, "Korra you have a child to support now, you need some support even if it is just financially, I'm sorry but it has been decided."

A scowl crossed Korra's face as she looked at her mentor, she understood his reasoning but she didn't want anything to do with Amon, anger starting to flow through her as she sat there, her gaze looking at the door as her thoughts recounted all the events from her captivity. 'It isn't my fault.. it is his fault.' she thought as looked down at her own fists, 'he was the one who didn't prevent it, he was the one who instigated it all..'

Sitting there stewing in her own anger Korra didn't notice the other council members join the table. Leaving the closest chair to her at the circular table empty. The other council members looked at the door and then to Korra silently, small whispers uttered as they noticed her anger.

Tenzin placed a hand on Korra's shoulder and gripped it tightly, "calm down Korra.."

Korra looked at him and raised her brows at him, "It is his fault... He is the reason why this is happening."

Tenzin sighed softly and leaned over to Korra, "I understand Korra, but being angry in front of the council might not be the best idea, I'm surprised they even agreed to allowing you to be here. They wanted to have it just be negotiated between Amon and ourselves."

Korra looked at him for a moment as her eyes widened, she then looked to the other council members who had been observing her. Finally nodding she looked down at her hands, waiting for her enemy to join them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes:**

**So.. please don't kill me. I'm really super busy with my work lately since I have been home from school. I don't even have a day off this week but I did work on this chapter to try and get it to you guys. I'm so so so so sorry please really don't hurt me. . I feel horrible about the delay but this chapter was rather hard to write from my point of view. **

**It really isn't all that great of a chapter but I tried to finish it just because I felt so horrible to you guys. So I hope you like it.. I have stuff planned in my brain. **

Walking into the room he looked around with a small smile behind his mask, he noticed the Avatar's cold demeanor, the council's apprehension to him, and even the famously calm airbending master with a worried brow. Sitting next to the Avatar in the only remaining seat he placed his hands down on the table, fingers laced. "Hello Council… Avatar," his voice deep and almost menacing.

Tenzin and the other council members looked at the man before them with apprehension, the new Watertribe member sat back in his seat as he looked at the masked man.

"Amon we need to discuss the future of this city, and of the Avatar." Tenzin started as he looked at him, the airbender's hand in a fist while on the table, "We can't continue this fighting and the Avatar in such a state doesn't help either of us, especially considering it is your child."

Korra looked at Tenzin with wide eyes and then looked back at her former lover. She remembered misbehaving intentionally, she remembered the feel of his skin, and although her mind disagreed, her body wanted him, and although anger moved through her the sound of his voice, his presence in the room affected her, calmed her.

A soft chuckle was heard from behind the mask as the eyes looked at the airbender, "I agree Councilman Tenzin, and what do you propose we do?" Arrogance seeping into his voice as he looked around the table at the members of the council- all benders.

Tenzin looked to the other members of the council and then back at the equalist leader, "We would like to try and form an agreement. Taking bending away from the world is impossible, what of the children who are born with bending after you die Amon?"

A small smirk took to Amon's lips behind his mask, leaning back in his seat he observed those around him, the Avatar looking at Tenzin with wide eyes, other councilmembers nodding with him, and the new watertribe councilman with an evident scowl on his face. "I'm listening," he said softly as he looked at the clearly angered man in front of him.

The new Northern watertribe councilman stood up slamming his hands down onto the table, "This is unacceptable! The Avatar needs to get married and this man shouldn't have any say or control over what happens in this city! Just because he knocked up the Avatar doesn't mean he really has any power!"

Tenzin and Korra both looked up to the man with wide eyes and then looked at the other council members, the fire nation representative nodded in agreement as she listened to the man's words. Tenzin stood up and leaned forward, his calm moving away as anger took in, "Sit down Ataneq! The Avatar is not getting married right this second because you demand it and if we want peace and safety for the citizens of the city working with Amon to compromise without bloodshed is the best way!" Tenzin's voice booming as he looked at the younger man, clearly the northern water tribe had sent a conservative replacement for the former councilman Tarrlok.

A soft chuckle was heard from Amon's seat as their gazes moved to the masked man, "I actually agree with Councilman Ataneq in part." His gaze shifted to the Avatar and then at the councilman, his brow raising, although unseen behind the mask. "I agree the Avatar should marry."

Shaking her head Korra's face became a scowl, "No. I'm not marrying anyone. I will marry who I want when I want." She looked at the new watertribe representative and then at her foe. Her face set in stone she crossed her arms defensively at them.

Shaking his head Tenzin nodded as Korra spoke, "Korra is not getting married this minute, that can be discussed further at a later time but first we need to settle a peace arrangement with the Equalists, this war needs to end."

This time Amon was nodding as he watched the Avatar, her face relaxing for a moment, although her brow maintained it's crease. "I am open to peace, as long as conditions are met."

Sitting back down Tenzin looked at the other council members and then at Amon again, "Which are?"

Amon's brows raised behind his mask as he looked at him and then the other council members, "There needs to be at least 2 positions added to the council for non-benders." He paused for a moment and watched as some shook their head and others nodded, "There also needs to be more protection for non-benders as well as more severe punishments to those benders who abuse their power-"

His sentence was cut off when the watertribe councilman stood up, "That is an outrage! Two positions are not needed but we can deal with but bigger punishments for benders!" He looked at Tenzin and then the other members, "That is just bigotry against the benders!"

Tenzin shook his head as he looked at the watertribe councilman, "Sit down." He then looked at Amon and then to the other councilman again, "He is correct Amon, we can't target benders as a group as well, they need to be equal."

A small chuckle was heard behind the mask as he looked across the council members again, his eyes resting on the Avatar, "What do you believe Avatar Korra?"

Korra looked at him shocked for a moment and then rubbed her forehead slightly, "uh…" She then looked at the other council members, "perhaps not more strict rules for a specific group, but for all, if one hurts the others they can be up for trial in front of a jury or just pay the fines?"

Tenzin and many other's brows raised as they nodded all of their eyes finally resting on Amon as he watched the mother of his child. "Very good Avatar," he turned his eyes to the council members, "I would accept that instead of more strict rules on benders. As long as the jury was impartial and changed weekly."

Other council members nodded as well as Tenzin, "I believe we agree to those conditions. Any more?"

After a pause Amon sighed and then looked back at the water tribe representative, "More public trainings for Non-benders, allow them to be able to fight back against any uncaught segregation."

The man he was looking at scowled but kept his mouth shut, looking at the other members as they all nodded. "Fine," he sneered quickly before looking back at the foe, or newly becoming former-foe.

Korra sighed softly as she watched the groups discuss minor details. Finally at the end of the meeting the other council members left and Tenzin, Amon, and Korra were left alone. Standing up Korra stretched as she watched the two men talking, apparently the council had decided to have him on the council to represent the non-benders, as well as another of his choosing to join him. Amon's eyes slid to Korra as she stretched and silently he moved over to stand next to her in front of her airbending teacher. As the men's conversation died down his hand moved to her stomach and then he looked at her, "Continue eating healthy Avatar, I don't want my child malnourished."

Korra's formerly relaxed face tensed as she stepped back, "my child is fine Amon, no need to worry yourself."

Tenzin sighed softly and watched the two for a moment, "Korra…"

"No Tenzin! It is his fault, and just because he gave the sperm to create this child it is not his child! He will not help raise my child, he won't hurt my child, and he won't tell me how to act while I'm carrying my child!" Anger taking to her face as she crossed her arms over her stomach, it was his fault she as in this condition, but that didn't mean he could stake claim over her.

Sighing softly Amon shook his head and pushed her arms aside as he touched her stomach again, "I will help raise our child Korra, I will not hurt our child, but I will make sure our child is safe no matter who is effecting our child." He leaned down and looked into her eyes, "And right now you need to eat more, or our child will be malnourished."

Korra's eyes widened as she stepped back and away from him, "Yea… such a happy family…" She turned away from him and then looked to Tenzin and then back at him, "You are going to have to work to be a part of my child's life, father or not, my child will be loved and not a weapon, or toy in your little game."

The venom from her lips seeping into him as he watched her, "then expect to be courted Avatar Korra, because I am going to be the only father to our child."


	21. Chapter 21

Korra sighed softly as she rolled over in her bed since the meeting with the council the city became a buzz trying to figure out what the Council had decided. The press conference was scheduled for later in the day and Korra had yet again gone without sleep. She always awoke to Amon's threat of courting her, or memories of her captivity- good and bad. Laying on her back her hands slid down her body, stopping at the curve of her stomach and then sighed softly. She knew she shouldn't hate him for what he had done, but there was a constant ache of distrust in her when she thought about their time together. A small smile smirking on her face as she remembered the enjoyable times she had in the evening.

Opening her eyes she sat up and looked about the room, small packages had come in support of her that had some baby items, including toys, socks, small blankets and many other trinkets since her pregnancy had become known publically. Picking up some of the remaining items she placed them in a basket next to her closet before looking out the window. As she moved over to the windowsill she grabbed a robe and covered herself, although still waking seeing the morning sun made her feel better, less grumpy. A small cough was heard from under her window as she looked down with a raised brow, expecting to see a member of the white lotus, or one of the air acolytes, instead there stood the man who incessantly overtook her dreams, her thoughts, and her life.

"What do you want?" She growled as she looked down at her former nemesis.

"I was hoping to invite you out for today, before the press conference," he replied calmly from below her, his gaze moving from her face to her body covered in the silk blue robe.

Pausing for a moment Korra looked down at him and shook her head, "No."

Closing his eyes briefly Amon showed her his hands innocently, "I don't wish to take you anywhere aside from a few shops in the city, as well as lunch... and apparently breakfast."

Korra sighed for a moment, she knew he wouldn't harm her in her current condition and there was no actual harm to going out with him. With a quick nod she stood up, "hold on." Grabbing some clothing that Asami had purchased for her Korra got dressed and moved down the stairs. Seeing Pema in the kitchen with Rohan in a sling across her chest. Korra moved into the kitchen and coughed softly, "Uh.. Pema?"

Smiling brightly Pema turned to Korra, her grin brightening as she noticed Korra in her new clothing. "Yes Korra?" She was worried about the girl but since the meeting Korra had seemed more tense, bags under the young Avatar's eyes from lack of sleep.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck and frowned at Pema, "Uh… Well Amon is here... And wants to take me to lunch and dinner before the press conference." Worry showed on her face as looked at the older woman. She helped put the dishes away for a moment and then looked out the window to where she knew he was waiting.

Pema sighed softly and then rubbed the younger girl's back softly, "Korra I know you won't be happy about this but you should go. I would really be good for the people to see you two peaceful, and for you to accept him." Her hand dropping from Korra as Rohan became fussy, patting his back gently.

"I just- Pema, I didn't ask for this." Korra watched her with Rohan and then sighed heavily.

"Korra, he isn't the type to just give up. He wants to be involved and you shouldn't stop him from trying. You don't have to trust him completely but you can't just rely on the white lotus all the time, especially with a child on the way." Although it wasn't what Korra wanted to hear Pema knew that it was the right thing to say. Tenzin had told her about the council meeting and what happened afterward and although Korra didn't want to have him in her life having a child with him would be a constant reminder of him, and allowing him into the child's life wouldn't just be good closure for her, but also good for the child.

Groaning softly Korra rolled her head back and looked at the ceiling. "I thought you were going to say that…" She looked down at her clothing, a loose fitted dress that went to her knees and sandals that didn't confine her feet. "Is this fine for going out then?"

Pema smiled sweetly and nodded, pulling Rohan out of the sling she held him against her before swatting Korra away, "Go try and have fun, there is nothing else you can do about this Korra, it has already been done he isn't going to harm you or the baby, and abducting you would do more harm than good right now."

Groaning again Korra grabbed a pear and moved out the doorway. Finally grabbing a small bag with some yuans that Pema had given her since some of her clothing didn't have pockets. Moving out the door with dread filling her Korra groaned softly as she saw him waiting, his hands behind his back patiently looking out at the water around the island.

Coughing softly Korra moved over to where he stood, noticing his normal equalist garb was replaced with neat and more casual clothing that lacked the armor his other clothing had. She didn't know he owned any other clothing, but already he seemed more relaxed.

Turning around to see the young Avatar his breath was caught for a moment; in her blue dress she looked beautiful. He didn't see her in much other than her normal attire but since her stomach was growing with their child she could no longer wear her fitted shirts and baggy pants. Smiling behind the mask he unclasp his hands to indicate forward, allowing her to join with him he lead the way to the ferry. He had already contacted councilman Tenzin about this trip and the white lotus had known of his arrival. Putting his arm protectively around Korra he stood next to her waiting for the small boat to move.

Grimacing at his touch Korra stepped away from him and put her hands protectively over her stomach, "Don't."

Sighing softly Amon's gaze moved over her and then out at the water, "Avatar, I am not going to hurt you, I am the father of our child, and I was hoping we could potentially get along."

Scowling at him she turned away and watched the water ripple with the boat's movement, "Perhaps you should have chosen a willing partner, then you might have been able to get along."

His brows raising behind the mask he moved behind her, his hands sliding onto her waist, "you seemed rather willing about 14 weeks ago, Korra." His words softly spoken in her ear as his hand moved around the curve of her stomach.

Turning quickly Korra looked up at him, her face bright red but full of anger as she glared at him, "you manipulated me, you made this happen."

Growling softly one of his hands moved up to grip her face as Korra looked at him, his gaze maintaining hers, "please recall Avatar Korra, you intentionally misbehaving and knowing the consequences. I warned you multiple times. You are the one who didn't fully realize what you were doing."

As Korra's eyes widened she pulled away from him and looked at the dock coming closer as the seconds passed. "I didn't sign up for this…" her words soft as the boat finally stopped.

A heavy sigh was heard from him as he helped her off the boat, pulling her to him he started leading her down a small road. Small protests heard from Korra as she pulled at his hand on her, although she was curious about what he was doing. Finally he stopped and then turned to her. Gripping her other hand he pulled her to him and then backed into an ally, "Amon.. wh-"

Korra's words cut off as one hand covered her eyes and soon his lips covered her mouth. Firm lips pressing softly against hers, tasting her briefly before his teeth tugged at her lower lip, as if asking for permission. Slowly Korra's lips opened as his tongue entered her mouth, hers moving to join his as they tasted each other. Their spark forming into a small flame as Korra's hands moved up to grip his shoulders, pulling him down to her, his other hand curved around her lower back.

Pulling away gently Amon's hand lifted from her eyes and pushed his mask back down in one graceful movement, his eyes finding hers, "Is that what you signed up for?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes: **

**Hints mannyy hints. :P **

Korra's eyes widened as she looked at him, shocked by his actions and the throbbing desire that now filled her. She wanted him, her body suddenly feeling warmer than before, heat moving throughout her body, some rushing to her face in embarrassment. "No," She said quickly as she looked at him, frustration taking over the desire within her. Pulling away from him she stepped out of the ally and looked down the street, happy that none had seen their embrace.

Stepping down the street Korra looked back at him with an intense glare. Sighing softly Amon followed and watched her as she walked before him, although they were not on good terms he was able to observe the full figure that walked before him. Increasing his pace he reached out and gripped her hand. Stopping her quickly he pulled her closer to him, "Korra we can't do this."

"Your right! We can't! This won't work!" she bit out quickly before he could finish his thought.

Sighing deeply he shook his head as he looked at her, "No Korra, that is not what I'm talking about." He gripped her other hand firmly, feeling her callused hands in his, hard and rough yet her hands had a softness to them that was an odd comfort to him as he stood there, "This can work, we can work. But you need to stop putting me as the bad guy who forced you and impregnated you. You need to stop refusing me from being in your life because you will not win." Although his deep voice made his words come across as a threat Korra's eyes widened in shock, she didn't expect him to care at all.

"Amon, I didn't want this, I don't want this, I don't want a child. I don't want you in my life. You tormented me for months in my dreams, you then captured me and used sex as a punishment." A hard expression covering her face as she looked up at him, determination in her voice as she spoke.

"You did Korra, you wanted it when we were together, you wanted me, you wanted our bodies together. I don't deny using sex as a punishment but you are the one who chose. You intentionally misbehaved and you can't continue to blame me when it was your choice." Exasperation showing in his voice as he paused for a second, closing his eyes briefly to calm down, his eyes opening to look at their hands for a moment before moving to her eyes. "Korra you need to stop placing blame and just try to make this work, I'm not expecting you to do everything I say but especially when it comes to our child I would like you to listen, to try, because I'm not going to be absent from their life. Our child will know their father as well as their mother." He paused again for a second, "Do you really think you can be a single mom as well as the Avatar? Our child will need things, and you will be busy at times, I can help provide for our child."

Sighing softly Korra watched him for a moment before reluctantly nodding she knew he was right. She didn't trust him but what he said made sense. She couldn't put the responsibility of her and her child onto the white lotus, nor could she provide for her child alone.

"Fine," she said softly, "I will try. But don't expect me to just obey your every word. I still don't trust you."

Nodding Amon stepped back and released one of her hands, his other still holding hers as he moved to lead her down to a nearby shopping district.

Slowly the couple made their way to some shops in an awkward silence. Korra didn't pull her hand away from his as they walked, although she hated it the physical contact between them kept her flame alive, her desire for him, as well as her confidence in her choice. Seeing a few tourist shops Korra grinned as she saw an infant's shirt. She pulled at his hand forcing them to stop. Moving up to the shop she saw that the shirt said 'I'm a heart bender.' Dropping his hand she picked up the yellow onesies and turned to him, "This is so cute!" her smile dropping as she looked at his mask. Putting it down quickly she turned away, "Never mind."

Chuckling softly he picked up the clothing again and looked at the price tag, seeing a reasonable price he brought it over to the shop keep who seemed reluctant to take any of his money. Leaving the coins on a table he put the shirt into a bag and handed it to Korra after joining her outside of the shop. "It was cute." Sighing he looked at her and shook his head, "I'm not going to bite Korra, If I didn't take away you bending do you really think I'm going to become upset over a cute child's shirt?"

Giving him a weak smile she shook her head, "No.." She held the bag as she continued down the street, concern filling her head as she thought about the shirt, realizing that quickly she would need a lot more than that. Although she had gotten some things in the mail she would need furniture and much more for when the baby was born.

Leading her into a small boutique and after looking at a woman who worked there she rushed over quickly, "Hello, can I help you find anything?" she asked softly, clearly nervous by his presence.

Snapping out of her thoughts Korra looked at the woman confused, "No we are all s-" her words stopping because of Amon's tightened grip on her hand.

"Actually she needs more appropriate clothing for her condition, can you please help with that as I gather a few things?" His words swift, his deep voice lacking the intimidating air that previously surrounded it.

Korra's eyes widened as she realized she was in a store that sold items ranging from cribs, to diapers, to maternity wear. Her brow furrowing as she watched him turn in the direction of children's toys the woman holding Korra's elbow as she lead the way to the maternity wear.

An hour passed quickly as Korra was changed from dresses to shirts and pants that were comfortable and yet would fit her growing body. Rubbing her face she looked down at the pants that fit her, stretching around the curve of her belly and the blue top that fit her well at this stage. She looked at the pile of clothing she liked and sighed to herself wondering how she would be able to afford any of it. Looking up she saw him standing nearby watching her with a small bag in one of his hands. Raising a brow she pointed to the bag, "What is that?"

Shaking his head he chuckled and took her hand, leading her away from the mirror and to the front desk. He had previously instructed for the clothing she liked to be packed up and put into bags that would arrive at the air temple later that night. All charges being put onto his tab. He had found the toys that he was looking for, and looked over the cribs and other items they would eventually need to buy.

He looked at the woman behind the counter, gathered Korra's bag and started leading Korra out the door.

"Amon, I need to change.. I can't just-" her words stopped as the woman shook her head at Korra.

He chuckled, "It is all taken care of, they will arrive at the air temple. Think of it as I'm just providing for our child."

Her eyes wide as she looked at him, following silently as he lead the way out the doors. He lead her down to a small café and as they sat inside he looked at her with warmth in his eyes as she watched him, he knew she was curious but wondered if she would fully understand.

"Korra I know that you aren't happy with this, I know you aren't pleased with having my child, and I know that the war between is us not something expecting parents would normally have to deal with, but I want to at least give you one of the first toys I'm hoping our child will enjoy." Pulling out of the bag he handed a small turtleduck figurine to her, "Many water bender children become attached to it at a small age, as it is the symbol of calm, innocence, and serenity."

Korra's eyes widened as she looked at the toy, she remembered having one extremely similar to it as a child, she had always loved hers and she knew that only a few other children in the tribe had ones of their own. At least children that had cared about theirs. Her brow furrowing Korra looked at him with confusion, "You want our child to enjoy this toy?"

Shaking his head he pressed the toy into her hands, "You will eventually learn." He paused and then looked at the menu, "You need to eat before the press conference Korra."

Narrow eyed Korra watched him for a moment before looking at the menu, selecting a noodle dish. They ordered quickly, Korra playing with the small turtle duck toy in her hand as they waited for their meal. Silence took over their table as they waited for their meal, after their food arrived Korra watched him eat his food gracefully by pushing up his mask with each bite of food.

"Are you ever going to take it off? Or let me see?" she asked softly. She knew that she shouldn't as but as she watched him her curiosity got the best of her.

His eyes flickering back up to her he nodded, "Once you understand I will let you see."

Sighing softly Korra looked down at her plate and started eating. The rest of their dinner was in silence until their plates were almost clear and the time showed a half an hour before the press conference.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Hard Labor**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Character Paring: AmonxKorra, former MakoxKorra, MakoxAsami**

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you guys like this update… might explain him a little bit better. Ish? **

Sighing softly Korra pushed her bowl away from her, although there was still some remaining she felt completely full. She groaned softly as she rubbed at the underside of her belly. The warm soup had spread through her and filled her with warmth. Spring was there but the cool breeze had Korra shivering until she devoured her soup. Looking at Amon she raised her brow, "Have I eaten enough for your standards?"

Nodding he stood up and pulled out a few yuans, placing the bills on the table he held out a hand to her, "I'm not trying to be a bother Korra but we don't want the baby malnourished."

Rolling her eyes she took his hand and stood up, annoyed by his comments, "You don't even know what you are talking about, you haven't been near any healers when I'm there." She grabbed the bags that were filled with the shirt and toy as she moved in the direction of city hall. The walk wasn't far and it was nice to be able to get the exercise considering Tenzin had decided she shouldn't do too much bending while in the early stages of pregnancy.

Chuckling softy he followed her as many eyes followed him, his position next to her as she lead the way to city hall. She looked glowing as she was allowed to walk to their destination, clearly she was being contained with her condition and although he agreed with Tenzin's decision the exercise seemed to be good for her. As she walked he couldn't help but monitor her system with the baby. The moment he knew she was pregnant he was constantly feeling for her body and her blood flow, the baby, and her own health. He wanted their child to be healthy, a paranoid feeling sweeping over him every time Korra and him were apart, feelings that something was wrong with her or the baby. Although he preferred to check the child thoroughly with his hand against her stomach, the time they spent together he felt their child slowly develop within her, as well as her body's reactions. He knew she needed to eat more and her breasts ached from growth.

Moments passed as they stepped closer to town hall, his eyes scanning around them, glares in their direction, photographs being taken, as well as a few smiling softly, his mind scanning her body for any ill effects of the exercise. Stepping up to the back of city hall Korra lead the way in, knowingly walking to Tenzin's office. She turned to Amon before entering the room "Please don't go all caveman on me. Especially around Tenzin, I'm a grown woman and I don't need you telling me how to act while pregnant in front of my mentor."

Raising his brows behind his mask he nodded briefly, "I'm not going to beat around the bush Korra, if he influences how you eat and act I'm going to tell him what you need."

Shaking her head as frustration showed on her face she stepped into the room, the father of her child following her silently. Tenzin looked up and smiled at Korra, relief washing through him, he had been concerned for her since Pema had called and told her of the couple's excursion. Looking to the man behind Korra he raised a brow and then nodded, he understood why he took Korra out but it didn't stop Tenzin from worrying about her, considering he had formerly captured her for two months.

Standing up Tenzin smiled at Korra briefly and then turned to Amon, "Are you planning on a speech during the press conference or shall we just make the announcement?"

Pausing for a moment Amon thought for a second and then nodded, "I would like to speak briefly."

Nodding Tenzin looked at Korra with a worried brow, "Are you ready Korra? It is in a few minutes."

Nodding seriously she crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm fine Tenzin, lets get this over with."

Nodding Tenzin lead the way out to the front doorway where the stage and lectern had been set up.

Stepping out onto the podium Tenzin coughed softly before the microphones, "People of Republic City, we know that many citizens have been in fear for the last few months. The council has been uprooted, harmed, and scared as well. The Avatar has experienced the same fear that many of you have experienced. Today that changes. The anti-bending revolution ends today. After close discussion with the leader of the group, Amon we have called a truce." Tenzin sighed softly as he looked out at the crowds of people, "Violence isn't the right option, in collaboration with the council it has been decided that the two leaders of the revolution, Amon and his lieutenant will join the council in hopes of a more equal future for the City."

Tenzin stepped back and waved to Amon allowing the daunting mask to take place at the lectern, "It has also been decided that crimes will be now tried by a communal jury that changes on a weekly basis. If jurors know people involved in said crimes they are taken off the case. This is hopeful to have better punishments that are less bending bias. In addition to that there will be free classes taught to all to defend oneself against any abuse whether it be by benders or not." He paused for a moment and then sighed looking out to the reporters and crowd, "I know many don't like me. Benders and non-benders alike feel betrayed by both myself and the council, but equality needs to be achieved and creating more of a war will not help." He paused and the nodded behind the mask, "Thank you."

Turning away he stepped back, holding his hand out he stepped beside Korra and held her hand. His covered face next to her's he growled softly in his ear, "You might want to smile, this is suppose to be a good press conference."

Inhaling quickly at the contact between them, his hand moving to rest on her waist she smiled to the cameras and looked at him with a raised brow. Shaking her head she smiled at the crowd and followed Tenzin in after the other councilmembers left the stage.


End file.
